<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hidden Gems by Braimetrash04</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385130">Hidden Gems</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braimetrash04/pseuds/Braimetrash04'>Braimetrash04</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Linzin, Original Character(s), Set after Season 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:22:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braimetrash04/pseuds/Braimetrash04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a big falling out with her mother and sister Lin Beifong seems to have disappeared, leaving all of her belongings behind and according to Tenzin the same thing has happened with Kya. Fearing the worst Tenzin, Toph and Su (and a few friends) embark on a journey to find them and figure out exactly what's going. </p><p>(This summary might be trash but the story is good, i swear)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bumi II &amp; Kya II (Avatar), Lin Beifong &amp; Suyin Beifong, Lin Beifong &amp; Tenzin, Lin Beifong &amp; Toph Beifong, Lin Beifong/Kya II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>277</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lin Beifong finally took a day off for the first time in what felt like years and she was definitely spending it in bed. She informed her assistant and deputy that she would be home, asleep and should not be disturbed under any circumstances. If there was an emergency at work her deputy would deal with it, if her family needed her they would check the station first, not knowing she was at home and her assistant, under her orders would tell them that Lin was in an important meeting that would take an indefinite amount of time to come to an end and should not be disturbed.</p><p>If everyone did as they were told she might actually have a peaceful day. Spirits knew she needed it. Between dealing with the aftermath of Kuvira's attack and the regular everyday crime the local scum wasted no time returning to Lin was spread pretty thin and exhausted.</p><p>The night before her day off she spent a couple extra hours on paperwork before heading home to get a head start on her 24 hour leave. She took a warm shower, had a hot plate of food and a glass of wine that made her more drowsy than anything and went to bed.</p><p>Around midday the next day Lin was awoken by the sound of her front door being opened. She would have immediately been on guard had she not also heard the sound of a familiar voice humming the tune of Secret tunnel. This person was carrying some kind of parcel or two and Lin could hear them carry them into the kitchen and place them on the counter. Lin must have dosed off again because the next thing she knew someone was placing a kiss on her nose while simultaneously rubbing her cheek.</p><p>“Come on, Baby you slept long enough. Time to eat,” the familiar voice said.</p><p>Lin grumbled and reached out to pull the person into a tight but sleepy embrace. The person giggled before placing another kiss onto her cheek. Lin hummed in appreciation and groggily mumbled “five more minutes” before swinging a leg over her companion's body to keep them in place.</p><p>“ Uh uh, either you’re up now or I'm going back downstairs and eating all the squid ink noodles I got from Shang's.”</p><p>Instantly Lin was up,</p><p>“You got Shang's!” she all but shouted.<br/>
The person beneath her laughed wholeheartedly.</p><p>“I knew that would get you up.” she said in between giggles.</p><p>Lin stared at her, brown skin weathered with time but still beautiful, eyes that crinkled in the corners as she laughed and greyish silver hair usually kept in an intricate ponytail was becoming slightly undone. She was perfect Lin thought, absolutely perfect in every way, like she always had been and will no doubt always be.</p><p>“What you thinking about there, Chief?”</p><p>“Just my wife.”</p><p>“Oh really? Tell me about her. Is she pretty?”</p><p>Lin chuckled.</p><p>“The prettiest. She’s strong and resilient and I’m lucky to have her.”</p><p>“You are such a sap.”</p><p>“Only for you, Kya. However if you tell anyone no sex for three weeks, I have a reputation to uphold.” Lin finished before getting out of bed and heading towards the kitchen. She could hear Kya taking quick steps behind her.</p><p>“You wouldn’t dare,” Kya said before rounding the kitchen island to grab some plates and cutlery, “you like it just as much as I do, you'd give in the first week.”</p><p>“You question my resolve?” Lin asked leaning over the counter to look as intimidating as possible.</p><p>“Yup, and I’ll prove it.”</p><p>Before Lin could ask anything Kya had rounded the counter and all but crashed their lips together. It took her completely by surprise but she recovered quickly. Lin kissed her back with fervor. Kya's hands were wrapped around her waist and Lin's were gripping the nape of her neck. After the second kiss Kya pulled away completely which took Lin by surprise.<br/>
“What?” Lin gasped.</p><p>Kya backed away from her slowly and with a cocky smile on her lips.</p><p>“See, a couple kisses and you’re already hot and bothered, you wouldn’t make it three weeks."</p><p>“That was evil.”</p><p>“Hey I'm just saving us both the unnecessary turmoil, Chief. Now eat up before it gets cold.”</p><p>Lin grunted as she started putting some of the food from each container onto a plate. It seemed like Kya got all of her favorites from Shang's food cart, even the more-often-than-not sold out vegan spring rolls. Those were usually gone within the first half hour of lunch which meant Kya probably left extra early to travel halfway across the city to Shang's. Lin was about to thank her but Kya stopped eating and spoke up before she could,</p><p>“By the way I bumped into your sister in the city.”</p><p>Lin had to stop herself from rolling her eyes and audibly groaning.</p><p>“She wants to see you before she heads back to Zaofu, she’s probably gonna come by here or the station later so I’m just giving you a heads up.”</p><p>Now was the time for Lin to audibly groan. Sure she wanted to see her sister before she left but she was not in the mood for anymore company today, and Su was one of those people that never knew when they were overstaying their welcome. Ugh.</p><p>They went back to eating in comfortable silence. Kya glanced up every few seconds to look at Lin's betrothal necklace, it was a green ribbon with pendant that matched the one Kya wore. Lin only ever wore hers at home for safe keeping and Kya still felt butterflies in her stomach whenever she saw Lin wear it.</p><p>They finished and Kya helped Lin do the dishes before telling her she had a few more errands to run before stopping by Air Temple Island which would give Lin plenty of more time to rest alone without disturbances, that is, before Su shows up later. They exchanged one last kiss before Lin headed back upstairs to go back to sleep.</p><p>Su did stop by later that evening but only shortly to invite Lin to dinner with her and the rest of the Beifongs, Toph included, at a nice restaurant she rented out for the night the following night at 8. Lin asked if she could bring a plus one and since Opal was bringing Bolin as hers Su saw no reason for Lin not to.<br/>
After Su left Lin spent some time wondering if Kya would be up for a fancy dinner with her family and what they would possibly wear.<br/>
The next day Lin rushed home from work and nearly knocked Kya over running though the house.</p><p>“You’re late,” Kya said watching Lin bend her armor off before stripping naked and hopping into the shower.</p><p>“Gimme 15 minutes and I’ll be done,” she shouted from the shower.</p><p>She was right, at the end of the fifteen minutes Kya was applying light makeup to her face and she was trying her hardest to adjust the front of Kya's dress to properly cover her very impressive cleavage.</p><p>Kya's dress was baby blue, flowy and floor length, had puffy sheer sleeves that went to her elbow and a neckline so deep it left very little to the imagination. Lin's however was as green as her eyes, sleek, formfitting and had thin straps instead of sleeves. It was a little out of her comfort zone but Kya had bought it for her a few months before and she wanted to wear it tonight.</p><p>Kya finished applying her lipstick before taking a step back to take in Lin's entire outfit. Lin chose to accessorize with a pair of gold earrings and gold ankle strap heels to match. Kya decided to coordinate the two outfits by wearing the same pair of heels in silver rather than gold.</p><p>“Lookin good, Chief.”</p><p>“You don’t look too bad yourself Master Kya.”</p><p>The women grabbed their purses and head outside to Lin's Satomobile. It wasn’t long drive, but is also wasn’t short. Lin parked and looked down at her watch, 8:09 pm it said, they weren't too late, maybe Su could forgive her this time.</p><p>They entered the restaurant and sheer size of it was enough elicit an audible reaction from Kya. It was gigantic and clearly designed to serve an elite clientele with three dining levels, high ceilings and décor that looks to be straight out of the catalogue. At the very center of the first dining level the entirety of the Beifong clan, save for Lin, Bataar Sr and Bolin were already seated with menus.</p><p>“Aunt Lin!” Opal shouted, causing everyone to look up from their menus. Both Su and Sr stood the greet them both with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.</p><p>“Lin. I didn’t know Kya was gonna be your plus one,” Su said lightly poking her sister’s shoulder.</p><p>“Well….now you know,” Lin replied with a shrug.</p><p>“Sorry we're late, I couldn't find anything to wear,” Kya interjected giving them a chance to open the conversation to everyone else.<br/>
Toph, who had a menu to look at for some reason, finally looked up to receive a hug from her daughter and her companion.</p><p>“How ya doin, Aunt Toph?”</p><p>“Hey, Mom.”</p><p>Kya and Lin said respectively. Toph's only response was an overly sarcastic thumbs up. The two women thought nothing of it, that was just Toph being Toph.</p><p>Dinner went along smoothly, Lin didn’t say much besides the occasional addition to a story being told by someone else or a question regarding the same stories. It seemed like the night was a success, the food was great, so was the wine, everyone was involved, there was no bickering and the overall ambiance was happy and positive, that is, until disaster struck. And it struck hard.<br/>
Everyone at the table was happily chatting away in their post dessert haze when Suyin spoke above everyone else.</p><p>“I like this,” she said giddily, clearly feeling the effects of the wine, “the whole family all together and happy, I’m just sorry it didn’t happen sooner.</p><p>Toph chose to make a comment, she shouldn’t have.</p><p>“Could have happened sooner if the Chief here didn’t have such an ego.”</p><p>Kya felt Lin tense beside her.</p><p>“What?” Lin said despite having heard her perfectly.</p><p>“I'm just saying, if you had let bygones be bygones we could have worked things out before we did.”</p><p>Su chose to add to this statement, she shouldn’t have.</p><p>“I mean she has a point Lin, you really know how to hold a grudge. Thirty years with no contact is excessive even for you.”</p><p>Kya squeezed Lin's hand under the table, willing her to stay calm. Even Bolin could see the Chief's discomfort.</p><p>It was Bataar Senior's turn to speak.<br/>
“Maybe we should call it a night guys,” he said trying to urge his wife and kids to leave.</p><p>“Oh relax Senior we're just giving Linny a hard time,” Toph said leaning back in her chair with her feet on the table. She knew Lin hated that nickname ever since she was a kid.</p><p>Suyin spoke again.</p><p>“Look all we're saying is, Mom and I put our stuff to bed years ago, we were just waiting on you to finally get over yourself.”</p><p>Senior tried again, the wine in his wife's system really did not help.<br/>
“We should go, Dear. I’m sure some of us have work tomorrow.”</p><p>“Lin definitely does, all she does is work, she doesn’t care about anyone or anything else. Just work work work all the time. Always has, always will.</p><p>That did it. That was the moment Lin decided not to hold her tongue anymore.</p><p>“What the hell are you talking about Su?” she said, fully annoyed now. Her question seemed to have suck the air out of the room because you could hear a pin drop on the third floor waiting for Su to answer.</p><p>“I’m talking about you being workaholic, it’s what made you a cruddy girlfriend and even cruddier sister.”</p><p>“I wasn’t a cruddy sister Su.”</p><p>Kya really really really wanted this conversation to end for Su's sake.<br/>
But no, Su just kept going.</p><p>“You were a cruddy sister. You were always trying to manage me and control me instead of worrying about yourself because you didn’t have a life of your own and tried to dictate mine.”</p><p>“Manage you? Control you?” Lin's voice began to raise.</p><p>Kya could have sworn she heard one of the twins say “Oh no” when Lin spoke.</p><p>“I was looking out for you, all I did was look out for you. I was the one that made sure you had food, clothes, stuff for school, even all the junk you wanted from the mall- everything I could possibly give you and you treated me like shit. You were mean and cruel and went out of your way to antagonize me in front of anyone with a functioning pair of eyes just to embarrass me further. I tried to care for you and protect you the best way I could and how did you repay me Su? By mutilating my fucking face.”</p><p>Someone gasped at her last statement. It was Bolin, poor guy had no idea Suyin was responsible for Lin's scars.</p><p>"That wasn't my fault Lin, it was an accident," Su said trying to defend herself, but Lin wasn't having it.</p><p>“Oh so you accidentally drove the getaway vehicle for gang members, you accidentally tried to turn your back on me when I tried to arrest you and you accidentally cut my cable causing it to recoil and do this."</p><p>Su tried to defend herself but was shut down once again.</p><p>“Thirty fucking years and you refused to take responsibility, thirty fucking years and you never once apologized for anything but you have the audacity to say I need to get over it. I had to watch you hurt me and get away with it over and over and over again because Toph Beifong was a shit mother who didn’t give a damn enough to discipline her kids let alone say goodbye before taking off to some swamp in the middle of fucking nowhere."</p><p>Toph opened her mouth to speak but couldn’t. Lin continued.</p><p>“And people love to call me angry and bitter, you, Korra, spirits knows who else, but did you ever stop to think that maybe there’s a reason I'm this way, a reason I don’t let people in, a reason I don’t trust them. You two were my family, you were supposed to love me and want the best for me but instead you broke me then ran away. Then you wanna tell me to get over it like I owe you my forgiveness. HOW DARE YOU!”</p><p>Lin was so angry that she didn’t even notice the cracking in the foundation of the building around her she was causing. She just looked at her mother and sister's dumbfounded faces and scoffed with disgust. So much for reconciliation.</p><p>Lin and Kya left in a flurry not bothering to say goodbye to anyone. The drive home was quiet and tense and Kya could tell Lin was hurting despite her composure. Kya reached across from her seat and placed her hand on Lin’s lap to gently squeeze her thigh. She saw Lin let out a breath Kya didn’t even know she was holding. They pulled up to building but didn’t get out of car immediately after parking. Lin was still gripping the steering wheel when she looked across at Kya and said,</p><p>“I’m sorry I ruined the night, it’s just they make me crazy and I-“</p><p>“Hey don’t apologize,” Kya interrupted her, “you didn’t ruin anything.”</p><p>Kya grabbed Lin's chin with her thumb and index finger a made her look her dead in the eyes.</p><p>“I am so proud of you for standing up for yourself tonight,” she said.<br/>
Lin took her hand in hers and softly kissed her fingers.</p><p>The two women finally went inside to shower and change before bed. Lin was about to turn out the lights when Kya got an idea.<br/>
An unexpected, wonderful idea.</p><p>A few days later Su and Toph walked into the police station with then intent to smooth things over. But they were surprised to see that the Deputy Chief was the one in charge. Su asked if Lin was in and he told them she wasn’t and hadn't been in for some time. Perplexed they left the station and went to her house. Before they even reached the front door Toph could sense there was no one inside. She told this to Su who suggested they still look inside all the same. It was the first time they had been inside Lin's new house. In areas it was clear who the place belonged to but in others, such as the floor pillows and macrame plant holders it seemed like someone else lived there.</p><p>“Nah,” Su thought, “if someone else lived here with her someone would have told us.”<br/>
Maybe Lin picked up some new hobbies they never knew about.</p><p>Toph suggested to go to Air Temple Island as a last stop, she knew Lin and Kya were close, maybe she was there or at least maybe Kya knew where she was.</p><p>A hop, skip and a ferry ride later Tenzin was greeting Toph and Su at entrance of the temple. Toph wasted no time asking if Lin there because no one had seen her. He said no.</p><p>Just then Korra, her girlfriend and the brothers stepped out to meet them.<br/>
Su turned her attention to Mako.</p><p>“Hey, you work with Lin, have you seen her?” she said.</p><p>“No, not for a few days,” he replied.</p><p>“Come to think of it Kya's been MIA for a few days too,” Tenzin added.</p><p>“When was the last time any of you saw them?” Korra asked.</p><p>Toph spoke up.<br/>
“We were at dinner, there was an argument and they left together just like they came together.”</p><p>“When was that?” Asami asked.</p><p>“About five days ago,” Toph answered.</p><p>Tenzin started to pull at his beard.</p><p>“I checked Kya's room before,” he said, “all of her stuff is still here.”</p><p>“Same with Lin, everything is accounted for I think,” Su added.</p><p>“Everything except her Satomobile.” Toph knew what her words would imply before she even said them.</p><p>“Wait, you don’t think-“ Bolin started to say but stopped once he really started thinking about the possibilities.</p><p>“We mustn't jump to conclusions, they could be fine,” Tenzin tried to reassure him.</p><p>“Yeah, maybe they went on holiday or something,” Korra offered.</p><p>“Holiday. Kya maybe, but Lin I doubt it,” Su said.</p><p>“And the Chief wouldn’t just leave without saying anything to anyone at the station,”Mako said as the panic crept across his body.</p><p>“What do you think Toph?” Asami asked the Beifong matriarch.</p><p>Everyone looked at Toph as she thought for a second before answering.</p><p>“I think we should give it one more day, then if they still don’t turn up Su and I will file a missing persons report and work with the police to find them. If I know my kid I know no matter what she’s gonna fine, but I'm not taking any chances especially not with these lunatics running around the city.”</p><p>“I wanna help,” Mako said.</p><p>“Me too,” his friends joined in.</p><p>“So do I,” Tenzin said as well, “Kya’s my sister, I have to make sure she’s alright.”</p><p>“Same here,” a voice called from behind them, they all turned to see Bumi standing near them with Bum Ju sitting on his shoulder.</p><p>“Mom would kill me if anything happened to you two.”</p><p>There was an uneasy feeling in Su's stomach, something felt off, but there wasn’t much they could do until the last day of waiting was over.</p><p>Everyone said their goodbyes and see-you-soons before dispersing and going to their respective homes. That night none of them got much sleep.</p><p>Where the hell were Lin and Kya.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I like to give people the benefit of the doubt so here's my attempt to rationalize Toph and Suyin's treatment of Lin in the series. I hate to think that they were just cruel for no reason. Do i still think they still deserved to be told off and held accountable for their actions, absolutely.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2</p><p>Toph</p><p> </p><p>Everyone gave Lin and Kya one more day to show up or make contact just like they promised they would. But the wait was dreadful. Toph and Su checked with everyone via radio every few hours. Every time they heard “no” or “not yet” it drove them a little crazier. They tried to not assume the worst but the way their lives went literally anything is possible. But they tried to remain calm, hopeful and patient. “Tried” being the operative word. Their minds kept going back to the things Lin said at dinner. Were they really the reason she was so cold and distant? Did they really hurt her as badly as she said they did?</p><p>“How did it get to this?” Toph thought.</p><p>The years went by too quickly, she got older too fast, her responsibilities changed and the next thing she knew she was a working single mother of two. Apparently not a very good one from the looks of things. She tried to not make them feel as smothered and helpless as she felt when she was growing up by giving them their freedom but as it turned out giving them too much freedom was just as bad as not giving them any at all. Who would have figured?</p><p>She hadn't always been distant from her kids, she was loving and doting when they were younger and just figured they would want their space as they got older. She never once thought that her daughters might have grown into the type to seek their mother's approval and lash out when they didn’t get it. She never once thought that giving them space from her would cause them to distance themselves from one another.</p><p>Toph thought about how close they were when they were younger, they were practically inseparable. Lin was the level headed one and Su was the spontaneous one. Toph thought about they suited each other perfectly and they did for a while. Lin would teach Su to be careful and think things through and Su could get Lin to be more free spirited. But then they got older and their personalities started to clash. Su turned reckless and stubborn and Lin ended up being abrasive and distant and they fought constantly. Well if she was going to be honest what she saw wasn’t fighting it was more Su throwing insults at her sister and Lin shutting down completely.</p><p>Toph wanted to be there for her kids but work became more stressful and as Chief the responsibility of keeping the city safe fell on her shoulders. The girls became second priority to her job, even after Lin joined the force they spent more time together as co workers than they did as family. And sure she was tough on Lin as her boss but that was because she didn’t want to be suspected of favoring her because she was her mother.Su became more of a distant relative than her daughter. Lin was constantly complaining about how out of hand she was getting but Toph told her it was just a phase and she would grow out of it. Then she got a call about a situation involving her daughters, a robbery and an assault. She was furious. How could they hurt each other this way? How could Su hurt her sister and how could Lin really want her in jail? So Toph made a decision. Su was to be sent to her grand parents to be disciplined the way she should have been by her mother and Lin was to be suspended indefinitely which would hopefully force her to do anything other than work and hopefully let down the walls she put up.</p><p>And it worked. Her parents were constantly telling her about the respectable young lady Su had became and Lin was in a relationship with calm and caring Twinkle Toes Jr. She should have been glad for them but she wasn’t. Well she was happy that they changed for the better but unhappy that they had to be on their own to do it. Toph thought they were happy without her and didn’t need her. And she hated herself because of it. The more the years went by the more depressed she became. So much so she would intentionally get into fights with criminals just to feel something but of course that didn’t work.</p><p>Then Sokka died and it broke her. She had ruined her kids and the man she had been in love with since she was 12 died and the city was getting worse. Toph thought she was a failure. She thought her kids deserved better and by extension so did everyone else. She thought that it was better that Sokka died not knowing how she felt because she would have probably found a way to ruin him the way she did her kids.</p><p>So she left.<br/>
She handed in her letter of resignation and left. She figured they were much better off without her. Toph travelled for a while before landing at the swamp and discovering how to connect with the spirit vines and roots to see everything going on in the world. She watched Su build a city and watched Lin rise up the ranks of the force to become Captain and probably one day Chief. Looking in on Lin was a lot different than looking in on Su because there would be periods of times when she couldn’t see her for some reason.</p><p>Then Su got pregnant and after years of being alone she finally left the swamp to meet her first grand child. She and Su talked things through and eventually made up. They tried to get Lin to come to Zaofu so they could all reconnect but Lin never replied and she never showed up. Toph went back to the swamp because it was the only way she could see her even if it was just glimpses of her doing something like paperwork or just reading on the couch, at least she got to see her.</p><p>Then came along Korra, then her friends and finally Lin. She was distant understandably, she lashed out and they argued. But then they made up and everything was fine. But of course she messed up again, her and her fat mouth. She lost her daughter again. Lin and Kya had left without a trace and without taking any of their belongings or telling anyone and it was all so strange that Toph feared the worst. Now she was sitting in Su's hotel room counting the minutes because that was all she could do. She felt helpless and Toph Beifong hated feeling helpless.</p><p>Suyin<br/>
The night of the dinner had put a lot of things in perspective for Su. She always knew she wasn’t the best little sister but after hearing what Lin had to say she realized that she really was an asshole. Being the daughter of Toph Beifong presented its own set of challenges but having to compete with Lin for their mother’s attention really knocked her into a spiral.</p><p>She tried everything to get her mother to pay more attention like failing in school and hanging out with the wrong people but Toph didn’t seem to care. Then Lin joined the academy and Su resented her for it. She thought Lin would see their mother everyday and imagined all of these little scenarios of them spending time together and bonding without her and it made her furious.</p><p>Su lashed out at Lin and tried to make her hurt as much as she did. She wanted to defy them the best way she could and figured the greatest act of defiance she could pull off was being a criminal right under their noses. And she was for a while. Every time she did something illegal it made her feel like she was getting back at them for forgetting her. But she eventually got caught and everything spun out of control. One second she was walking away and the next Lin was on the ground screaming in pain with blood gushing out of her face. She blamed Lin for it, if she had just left her alone like she wanted her to she never would have gotten hurt.</p><p>Su hated being sent away but if she had to be honest living in Gaoling was the best thing that happened to her. Her grandparents found ways to channel all of her creative energy into to something productive and she changed for the better. She grew up to be someone a kid could look up to. She met Bataar and together they built a city and a family together. Much to her surprise Toph came around and they buried the hatchet and after decades finally had the mother-daughter relationship she wanted. Lin refused to see either of them and that made her angry. She missed her sister but she was angry at her for a long time. First she wouldn’t leave her alone when she wanted and now that she was offered a chance to be in each other's lives she wouldn’t take it and that infuriated Su.</p><p>Over thirty years passed before they ever saw each other again. They bickered and made jabs at each other, fought and hurt each other and finally made up. Looking back now Su realized that they didn’t actually ever work out their differences they just sort of put them behind them. Lin never got the apology Su now realized she owed her. Suyin realized it was no wonder Lin blew up at them and that she was right. She realized that she took her sister's care for granted and treated her like garbage. Until Lin had mentioned it she never thought to say sorry for everything she put her through.</p><p><br/>
Now she was sitting across from her mother wallowing in regret and feeling like shit just like she thought she deserved to be.</p><p> </p><p>The next day came and still no word about Lin and Kya came in. Su and Toph immediately went to the station and officially reported them missing. Deputy Chief Saikhan ordered a city wide manhunt and made finding the Chief and Master Kya priority number one.<br/>
Unbeknownst to anyone Korra and her friends disobeyed Toph's orders and spent the day combing the city looking for the two women. At first Korra tried using the spirits vines but she found nothing. They would have to search for them the old fashioned way.<br/>
Mako was an experienced Detective so he took the lead,</p><p>“Korra, you search the docks and airfields for any clues, Asami, you comb the streets, Bolin you check the train station and since Toph and Su already checked the house I’ll go back to the restaurant and retrace their steps,” he instructed everyone,</p><p>“if we don’t find anything in these places tomorrow we'll make the other cops look into any known enemies of Kya and the Chief.”</p><p>“Hopefully it won’t come to that,” Bolin added wearily.</p><p>They searched and searched but found nothing. They hated having to go home but there was nothing else they could do.<br/>
The next day the police officially began their search and two days later they were called to the station for urgent news. Everyone gathered in Saikhan's office; Toph, Su, Korra, Asami, Mako, Bolin and Bumi and Tenzin all waited to for Saikhan to hang up his the phone and explain why they were gathered.<br/>
Saikhan finally hung up, cleared his throat and spoke,</p><p>“I regret to inform you all that about an hour ago we found Chief Beifong's satomobile-,” he began.</p><p>“Where?” Suyin interrupted him.</p><p>“It was found in the possession of a known Agni Kai associate.”</p><p>“Have you interrogated them, Deputy Chief?” Toph asked.</p><p>“No, I wanted to inform you all of our findings before I questioned him.”</p><p>“Thank you Deputy Chief Saikhan, we appreciate it.”</p><p>“Councilman Tenzin you, Chief Beifong and detective Mako are welcome to watch the interrogation but since you two lack the proper authority I'm afraid you cannot partake.”</p><p>Saikhan rose from his chair and led them all out of his office.</p><p>“What about the rest of us?” Bumi asked.</p><p>Saikhan turned to her and replied,</p><p>“You're welcome to stay here and wait but I cannot allow you in the interrogation room, even if it is to spectate.”</p><p>“It's fine Sir, we understand,” Asami said before Saikhan and the others walked away.<br/>
Toph, Tenzin and Mako all stood behind the glass and watched as Saikhan interrogated the suspect. He was an average looking man; he had pale skin, brown eyes, short hair and wore a regular suit. When Saikhan sat in front of him he wasted no time speaking.</p><p>“I want a lawyer,” he said with his husky smoke affected voice.</p><p>“Mr Yurei, Chief Beifong and Master Kya have not been seen alive by friends, co workers or relatives for one week and you were just found in possession the Chief's car. I suggest you help us and answer these questions as best as you can,” Saikhan replied calmly.</p><p>“I'm not telling you anything.”</p><p><br/>
“I've already got you on possession of stolen property and at the rate you’re going I could end up adding obstruction of justice and felony kidnapping. Now we could give you a lawyer but you'd probably end up with some tired, overworked public defender that won't ever learn your name and definitely won't win your case or you could answer my questions without an attorney in exchange for some kind of deal. I advise you to pick Option 2 but It’s entirely up to you,” Saikhan had impressive resolve that never once faltered.</p><p>Toph understood now why he was Lin's second in command.</p><p>Mr Yurei spent some time thinking but they all knew he would end up taking Saikhan's offer.</p><p>“Alright, here's what I want,” he said finally.</p><p>Mako smiled, they had him right where they wanted him.</p><p>“I wanna be released on bail and community service. Ok?”</p><p>“That depends on what you tell me but I'm sure we can work something out,” Saikhan said out pulling out a hand held recording device.</p><p>He turned it on, placed it on the table directly in front of Yurei and said, “I am Acting Chief of Police Saikhan and this is the official interrogation of, state your name sir, [Yurei] regarding the case of Chief Beifong and Master Kya's sudden disappearance. Please, in your, own words Mr Yurei, describe how you came into possession of Chief Beifong's vehicle.”</p><p>“Ok first off I didn’t know it was hers, there was no one there when I nicked it.”</p><p>"And when did you find it?" “Last Sunday night in a lot near the train station. It was just sitting there collecting dust so I figured why not pinch it.”</p><p>“Did you find anything inside?”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Look, it was empty alright. I checked every where for the keys before I just hot wired it. There was nothing.”</p><p>“Fine, it was empty. What did you do after you stole the car?”</p><p>“I took it home and I been using it ever since. Then I took it to work this morning and I was on my lunch break when your guys arrested me.”</p><p>"Ummhmm, and why were you in the lot that night?”</p><p>Yurei was hesitant to answer.<br/>
“I was meeting someone there.”</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“My lady.”</p><p>“And what’s your lady's name?”</p><p>“Why do you need to know?”</p><p>“You need someone to corroborate your story so we know it’s the truth. So, what's your lady's name?”</p><p>Yurei finally told Saikhan her name and Mako understood why he was so hesitant in the first place. Yurei's girl was also the daughter of a Triad Lieutenant, if he found out they were together Yurei would probably be killed.</p><p>Saikhan turned off the recording device and took it out of the room to where Mako, Toph and Tenzin stood quietly watching from behind a glass. He told them he would have his officers re-check the car and send someone to question Yurei's girl.</p><p>“No need,” Toph interrupted, “He’s telling the truth about everything.”</p><p>“Why would Lin's car be in a lot near the train station?” Tenzin asked.</p><p>Mako answered, “Some of those cars just sit there for days, sometimes weeks waiting for the owners to come back. Sometimes the get stolen or impounded in the process. It’s the perfect place to get rid of a car if you can't destroy it.”</p><p>“Or maybe Lin put it there before getting on a train,” Toph volunteered.</p><p>“Either way we should search the area and question the train station staff, maybe they saw something. Mako you’re running point on this. Take whatever help you need down to the station and I’ll have more officers on the streets.” Saikhan instructed the young detective.</p><p>“Yes Sir.” Mako said before they all walked back to the waiting area.</p><p>They found everyone sitting patiently and chatting quietly in the waiting room chairs all except for Su who was pacing back and forth. Saikhan went back to the bullpen to address his officers while Toph, Mako and Tenzin explained what happened to everyone.<br/>
When they all arrived at the station Mako and Toph questioned the security guards and custodians while the others looked for clues. So far none of the workers knew anything and the others found no traces of the women.<br/>
Finally Mako went up to the ticket sales attendant.</p><p>“Excuse me Ms, I'm a detective with the RCPD do you mind if I ask you some questions?”</p><p>The woman glanced at his badge and agreed to answer his questions.</p><p>“Were you by any chance working last Sunday?”</p><p>“Yes, I work the 12-6 shift every Sunday,” she answered politely.</p><p>“And did you by any chance see Chief Beifong?”</p><p>“Chief Beifong? Why yes she came in around 2 on Sunday afternoon. I remember because there weren't many other people here."</p><p>“Was she with anyone else?”</p><p>“Yes, there was a tall Water Tribe lady with her when she bought two tickets to Ba Sing Se.”</p><p>“Did they have any luggage with them?”</p><p>“They were traveling light that day with only an overnight bag for each from what I saw.”</p><p>“Did they seemed anxious or at all nervous to you?"</p><p>“I don’t know, they didn’t seem any type of way. They were just polite.”</p><p>Mako thanked the woman and walked back to his friends who were all waiting to for his conversation to end. They all said they had nothing to report back until Mako told them about his conversation with the ticket lady.</p><p>“They left the city, that’s why Korra couldn’t find them with the vines,” Asami realized.</p><p>“And if they only took overnight bags that means they're only passing through the city to someplace else,” Bumi concluded.</p><p>“What now, Mom?” Suyin turned to Toph.</p><p>“Now we go back to the swamp,” Toph said with certainty.</p><p>“That’s right, you can see everything with the roots,” Bolin said with a new found hopefulness.</p><p>“And with Korra you can find them both at once,” provided Tenzin.</p><p>“We'll take my airship,” Asami offered them and they all agreed.</p><p>Everyone went home and packed what they needed for a trip across the continent. They said goodbye to their families and by nightfall they were up in the air.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry for the wait</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3</p>
<p>Tenzin</p>
<p>Thanks to Asami's immense generosity they were riding in the largest airship she had to offer, which meant they each had their own rooms. Not that they would be sleeping, but at least they had privacy. Privacy Tenzin was more than grateful for. It gave him the opportunity to think in somewhat silence.</p>
<p>Tenzin was doing a very good job of concealing his worry for his sister and his ex. But the second he heard they were missing his heart dropped. After everything they had been through these last few years he couldn’t help but fear the worst. Sure he and Kya weren't as close as her and Bumi and probably will never be, but at least they were closer than they were before. </p>
<p>Growing up as the only airbending heir of the Avatar wasn’t as happy and privileged as others might think. Yes Tenzin and his father were close but that closeness put a strain on all of his other relationships. His sister and brother had each other and their mother and he hardly ever spent time with them, all he had was his dad. It should have been nice to feel special but it was quite the opposite. Every trip they took, every heirloom he was given and every story he was told as Aang's way of passing on the Air nation legacy came with a speech about the importance of furthering their lineage and making new airbenders. Tenzin was under more pressure than anyone else, the survival of an entire nation depended on him and him alone. He tried to talk to his mother about it but she only ever told him to make his father proud, as if that weren't what his entire life was dedicated to doing. </p>
<p>Tenzin eventually became depressed. The older he got the more intense the pressure became and waking up everyday would feel like a hardship. Having to do the same thing every day: meditate, study, train, meditate again, it just made him complacent and unhappy. Eventually even the trips became a chore. But Tenzin put on a brave face. If he were to be honest he would admit how jealous he was of his sister and brother, of the lack of attention they got from their father. He would have given anything to have their freedom for just one day. </p>
<p>His relationship with Lin was an unexpected but welcomed change. He had heard from Bumi that Lin had a crush on him and he remembered the tiny crush he had on her when they were younger. His father must have known because he eventually gave Tenzin more time to do whatever he wanted which he of course spent with Lin. Hanging out with her made everything else less difficult and eventually he got better. They didn’t start dating right away, only spent a lot of time together for the year leading up to their first date. She was 19 and he was 20 when he gathered enough courage to ask her out. They were happy for a while, content to just love each other and keep each other company. That is, until the day his parents asked him about him and Lin's plans for the future. Without being too direct they heavily hinted how important it was that he and Lin properly settle down. Every bit of pressure to reproduce they put on him he transferred to Lin. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the years went by their relationship became more strained, so much so that eventually their relationship only continued because of habit. She was sure she didn’t want to start a family and he was sure that he absolutely did. That was just his luck, he had fallen for a women who wanted the opposite of what he needed to do. </span>
</p>
<p>Then Pema came along. She was a young acolyte at the time, barely 19 and he spent just about as much time with her as he did all the other acolytes. But then she confessed her feelings for him and everything became clearer. He would have to end a ten year relationship with someone he loved for the off chance that this young woman would be willing to start a family with him. Tenzin hated ending things with Lin but he felt like he had no choice, he had to be with Pema if he wanted to fulfill his duty. Tenzin cared for Pema and eventually in the future he fell in love with her. But at the time when he broke Lin's heart he had only seen her as means to an end. He felt despicable.  </p>
<p>Over 20 years later he had a wife he loved, three confirmed airbending kids and one possible airbending newborn. Years of depression, heartache and loneliness had paid off. His father passed away before he could meet his “grand-air-babies” but at least he would meet them through Korra.</p>
<p>After years of being trained in the south Korra moved to the island and became a part of his life. Unfortunately so did her enemies. </p>
<p>Lin also came back into his life and even though she hated him she sacrificed everything for the very family he cast her aside for. Tenzin realized he never deserved her. </p>
<p>But they eventually made amends and she became a part of his family. His kids adored her, she no longer bore any ill will towards Pema and everything was good. </p>
<p>Kya and Bumi returned shortly after and they had many much-needed discussions. Well more like arguments Tenzin realized. Everything was laid bare, he became aware of the resentment they held towards him, he expressed his own feelings and they worked things out as families do. </p>
<p>But now Lin and Kya were gone and his mind kept flashing back to images of them being broken and battered after many battles.</p>
<p>“On second thought, maybe being alone isn't a good idea,” Tenzin thought just as his mind went to that dark place. He decided to go and see what Bumi was up to. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Bumi </p>
<p>Bumi felt like shit. Not because he was worried about Lin and Kya but because the second he heard they were traveling to Ba Sing Se with only an overnight bag he knew exactly where they were. But it was too late to back out now unless he risked the others getting suspicious and by “the others” he meant Toph. She might be elderly now but she still terrified him, so he kept up the act. There was no way he was going to put himself in the position where he would need to reveal the biggest secret he had ever been trusted with in his life. So he separated himself from the others. That is until Tenzin barged into their room and demanded they have go get a late night snack together. He couldn’t refuse. He prayed to his father’s sprit that he wouldn’t run into Toph or Su. He couldn’t look them in the eye and see their worry without wanting to spill his guts to them, but he couldn’t because Lin and Kya would absolutely kill him if he did. </p>
<p>They passed many the ship’s crew in the halls before they ran into Korra and Asami. </p>
<p>Bumi was about to great them when a loud voice came over the speakers.</p>
<p>“Attention all passengers this is your pilot  speaking. Just notifying everyone that we'll be landing at the Foggy Swamp at sunrise.” That was definitely not the Bolin. </p>
<p>“Was that Bolin?” Tenzin asked.</p>
<p>“How did he even get in the cockpit?” Korra asked as well with a chuckle. </p>
<p>“And where is the actual pilot?” Asami added. </p>
<p>“Hopefully they're busy steering,” Bumi said before turning his attention to Asami, “Hey Sato, where do you keep the food on this thing?”</p>
<p>“Oh we were actually on our way to the galley. Just follow me.”</p>
<p>Bumi followed happily until they actually reached the galley only to find Toph and Su had gotten the same idea as Tenzin. </p>
<p>Shit.</p>
<p>“Hey… guys,” he said awkwardly. </p>
<p>“Oh hey,” Su replied once she swallowed bite of one of the almond cookies she had found. </p>
<p>Toph merely grunted before stuffing a cookie into her mouth. </p>
<p>Bumi did his best to relax and avoid catching Toph's attention but he was never very good at being discreet about anything let alone hiding his feelings. He pretended to spend a lot of time looking for some snacks all over the galley. Thankfully Mako and Bolin had entered the room some time after they did and everyone else ended up talking about his little announcement earlier. </p>
<p>
  <span>“So basically you just annoyed him until he let you use the mic,” Su surmised. </span>
</p>
<p>“Yeah basically,” Mako confirmed. </p>
<p>Just when Bumi thought he would be able to excuse himself Toph spoke. </p>
<p>“Hey Bumi, why so quiet?”</p>
<p>Everyone stared at him waiting for an answer which was the last thing he wanted. </p>
<p>“Oh…ehem…nothing to be concerned about Aunt Toph, my mind is just racing a little,” he tried. </p>
<p>“Yeah but why is your heart racing too?”</p>
<p>“Thinking about Lin and Kya?” Korra asked. </p>
<p>Bumi had never been so thankful for his dead dad's reincarnated spirit. He could use this. Technically he wouldn’t be lying if he said he was and Toph would be none the wiser. He hoped. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” he faked a sheepish grin and accentuated it by rubbing the back of his neck, “Just worried I guess.”</p>
<p>“Yeah….” Toph said, Bumi could have sworn he heard just the tiniest bit of sadness in her voice. </p>
<p>One of the kids, Bumi didn’t know who, eventually changed the subject. </p>
<p>They spent hours talking and munching on whatever they could find before finally dispersing and going to their rooms. </p>
<p>The amount of guilt Bumi for lying kept him up much later than anyone else. </p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Apparently Bolin was right on the money with his prediction because the sun had just begun to rise when they arrived at the swamp. </p>
<p>Everyone was still a little groggy when they disembarked except for Toph who was noticeably more awake than anyone else.</p>
<p>“Ahhhh. It’s good to be back ,” Toph said twisting her toes into the mud and taking a deep breath, “Isn’t it twinkle toes?”</p>
<p>Korra scoffed, “Easy for you to say, I spent most of my time here getting beat up by a cranky earthbender.”</p>
<p>“And how did that turn out?”</p>
<p>Korra paused then answered reluctantly. Dammit Toph had a point, “I was able to bend the rest of the poison out of my body.”</p>
<p>“You’re welcome.” </p>
<p>That seemed to be enough chit chat for Toph because a second later she was trudging through the swamp in the direction of some large roots. </p>
<p>“Alright Korra,” she said standing on a particularly sturdy looking root, “shake the fog outta your brain and let's do this.” </p>
<p>Korra did just that, shaking her head and body quickly trying to wake up some more. </p>
<p>“Ok,” she said walking over to Toph and having a seat next to where she stood. </p>
<p>Korra got into her meditation position and told Toph she was good to go. </p>
<p>Before they started Toph addressed the others who were looking on nervously. </p>
<p>“We’ll start with Ba Sing Se just in case. If they're not there we'll move on to the neighbouring towns. This may take a while so I suggest you all get comfortable.”</p>
<p>She was right of course. After about and hour they crossed Ba Sing Se off the list and started searching the nearby towns. First there was the mining town, nothing. Then there was the lumber town, still nothing. Then they came upon the farming town. It was bigger than the rest so it took a little more time to search. </p>
<p>Toph and Korra were almost done with this town as well before Toph picked up on a familiar voice shouting in the distance. She focused on the sound of this voice and let it lead her to it’s owner. No one knew this but Toph was internally praying to every spirit she could think of that the voice belonged to who she thought it did. </p>
<p>Her prayers were answered.</p>
<p>She saw her from a distance, Lin.</p>
<p>“I found Lin!” Toph yelled. </p>
<p>Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing to pass the time and gathered in front of her and Korra. </p>
<p>“I got eyes on Kya,” Korra shouted next. </p>
<p>They both concentrated on getting closer to the women who seemed to be moving around.</p>
<p>“What's happening, what are they doing?” Su asked impatiently. </p>
<p>Toph and Korra didn't answer immediately, they were too busy watching Kya and Lin jump from place to place dodging large boulders and blasts of fire before trying to land some shots of their own. </p>
<p>“Holy spirits they’re fighting someone,” Korra realized out loud. </p>
<p>“WHAT?” everyone around them yelled at the same time. </p>
<p>“WHO?” they all yelled again. </p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Korra said. </p>
<p>“An earthbender and a firebender,” Toph answered, “and it looks like they’re losing, DAMMIT!”</p>
<p>Toph had seen enough. </p>
<p>“EVERYONE ON THE FUCKING AIRSHIP NOW!” she shouted as she jumped off the root. </p>
<p>Korra and the others wasted no time re-boarding the airship. Asami immediately instructed one of the crewmates to tell the pilot where to go and to fly at top speed. </p>
<p>Everyone was in a panicked state but Bumi was absolutely shitting bricks.</p>
<p>If they were where he thought they were there should have been absolutely no reason they should have been fighting anyone. </p>
<p>“This is not good,” he thought. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finally, another chapter about Lin and Kya</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4 </p>
<p>Twenty five years ago Lin Beifong felt like her heart had been broken so badly it just might kill her. She has only ever felt this way a hand full of times in her life; the first time Su told her she hated her, when her mother left, when Kya's letters stopped coming and finally after Tenzin dumped her for a 19 year old acolyte. </p>
<p>She might have been angry when she left Air Temple Island that day but her body couldn't even wait until she opened the door to her apartment before breaking down into sobs. She spiraled after that. She was moody, barely slept and refused to talk to anyone outside of a professional capacity. Su was gone, her mother had left earlier that year and now Tenzin. She was alone and lonely. So she did what a lot of people did when they were lonely, she sought comfort in the wrong places. At first it was alcohol but that became a liability once it started affecting her work, then she tried drugs a few times but hated the come down so much she just stopped, finally she settled on fucking strangers she met in bars around the city. She didn't care if they were a man or a woman, all she knew is that she had an itch they could scratch. It satisfied her need for sex but couldn't make her actually feel any better. She was unhappy for a long time, that is, until Kya came back. </p>
<p>Lin had barely fallen asleep that night before someone started knocking loudly on her apartment door. At first she ignored it, she figured if she just remained silent they would think she wasn’t home and leave. But they just kept on banging and banging until Lin finally got out of bed, stomped up to her door and bent it open by the knob with so much power it swung all the way back and dented the knob on the wall behind it.  </p>
<p>“WHAT?” she shouted as it swung open. </p>
<p>However her anger turned into shock when she saw who was standing on the other side. They basically jumped into her arms only giving her a second to look at their face but a second was all Lin needed. She would recognize that face even if it shot past her through the window of a speeding train. It was her best friend, the one person that could actually make her happy in the entire world. It was Kya. </p>
<p>“I’m so sorry, Lin, I tried writing but the further away I went the harder it was to mail anything, then I got back literally an hour ago and Mom told me everything that happened with your mom and Su and my asshole of a brother and even though I wanted to surprise you tomorrow I couldn’t wait and now I’m here but it’s too late cuz you needed me and I was gone and I am so sorry Lin,” Kya said at top speed with her arms still wrapped around Lin. </p>
<p>Lin was so taken aback she was speechless. Kya finally stepped back to looked at her face. Her eyes landed on the two scars on her cheek. All of the anger and sadness she expected to feel when she finally saw Kya again dissipated when Kya reached up to touch Lin's cheek. Kya was home and for the first time in months Lin was happy.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>One Week Ago </p>
<p>Kya really did have the best ideas. Lin needed something to take her mind off of the night before and this was definitely a distraction. Sure it was last minute but the only thing they needed to pack for where they were going was some money, tooth brushes and a couple changes of clothes for when they would have to spend a night at a hostel in Ba Sing Se before taking a train to their destination. </p>
<p>First they had to drive the satomobile to the Republic City train station, leave it in one the many leveled parking lots then hop on a train to Ba Sing Se. After they left the satomobile they bought the two tickets to Ba Sing Se and requested a private cabin on the train, one that was close to the bathrooms and dining car. All Lin had to do was flash her ID and voilá, strings were pulled, people were called  and their needs were met. The ticket lady was particularly nice which was noteworthy because usually people with her job in a city like theirs saw so many people per day they never bothered to be nice to any of them. They thanked her and went over and sat on one of the platform benches to wait for the train. It was early and the first train to Ba Sing Se would not arrive until 2 pm which was fifteen minutes away. </p>
<p>Kya’s eyes wondered to the bench to their left where she saw a young woman holding a baby. It made her heart swell. She grabbed Lin's hand and squeezed prompting her to look around. Kya tilted her head in the direction of the mother and child. Lin saw them and smiled, not only because the baby was adorable but because they recognized the mother. They had seen her many times over the  last few years waiting for a man they thought was her husband to get off the train, presumably returning from a business trip. He did always get off the train with two suitcases. However, this was the first time they saw her with a baby. They looked at each other and smiled. Kya leaned to her right and put her head on Lin's shoulder. Usually they wouldn’t engage in this much physical contact outside of their home but they were in a good mood. Besides, it was 1:47 pm on a Sunday afternoon, the station was practically empty. </p>
<p>The train arrived on time, the husband got off and met his wife and child with clear enthusiasm and Lin and Kya boarded. The ticket collector took their special tickets and pointed them in the direction of their cabin. </p>
<p>Lin let out a whistle once they opened the cabin door. </p>
<p>“This is new,” she said scanning the obviously recently refurnished cabin. It was big and obviously intended to house only the elite.  </p>
<p>“No wonder it cost so much more than last time,” Kya added walking forward to scan the cabin.</p>
<p>“The way this looks I think she might have given us a discount.” </p>
<p>The women set down their luggage and flopped down om the beds. They were soft and warm and Lin forgot to care about how much anything  cost. </p>
<p>The trip to the city was eight hours long but they didn’t mind. They had a late lunch in the dining car and went back to their cabin where they spent the time talking, reading some of the books and magazines provided and napping. It was the ticket collector that woke them up to tell them they had arrived. The women gathered their belongings and walked out of the station to hail a cab to their hostel. </p>
<p>The concierge recognized them the moment they walked in.</p>
<p>“Ahh  Chief Beifong, Master Kya” he greeted them. </p>
<p>“Hello , Lu good to see you,” Kya answered. </p>
<p>Lu was around their age and had an impressive beard and moustache that went down to his diaphragm. He was also probably the shortest man Kya had every met without any kind of medical reason behind it, but what he lacked in height he more than made up for in personality. He was polite and charming and always made them feel welcomed. </p>
<p>“Likewise, Master Kya. And I must say you too are quite lucky to have arrived at this time.”</p>
<p>“Oh?” Lin said raising an eyebrow. </p>
<p>“Oh yes, there was a book convention in town over the weekend and all the rooms got taken by fans so we had to turn many guests away. Fortunately for you they've begun to leave and the rooms are freeing up,” he handed them their keys and paperwork. </p>
<p>“Well that’s good,” Lin said after writing her signature and waiting for Kya to do the same. </p>
<p>They went up to their room and as expected it was clean and orderly. They unpacked what they needed and Lin ordered dinner while Kya showered and changed and did the same once she was finished. Even after their huge dinner and the mover they put on per Lin's suggestion, they still weren’t tired. It was late but the naps they took on the train ride left them with a lot of energy to burn. </p>
<p>Then Kya got another brilliant idea. </p>
<p>She walked from the living room and into the bedroom. When she came back she stood across from Lin with her hands behind her back and a smile on her face. </p>
<p>“Baaaabe,” she said all sing songy clearly mischievous.</p>
<p>“What?” Lin asked with suspicion upon noticing her wife's demeanor, “what do have behind your back.”</p>
<p>“These, “ Kya finally said waving the items in front of Lin's face. In one hand she held a medium sized bag of Lilyweed and in the other held wrapping papers and a lighter. </p>
<p>“Unbelievable. When did you pack those? When did you even get them” </p>
<p>“The real question is, do you wanna smoke some of this with me?”</p>
<p>Years ago Lin was totally and completely against smoking Lilyweed and tried to get Kya to stop, but after every thing they had been through with Amon, Unulaq, Zaheer and Kuvira she figured why not  give it a go. You know what they say, if you cant beat em, join em. </p>
<p>“You are something else, you know that,” she held out her hand for Kya to hand her the items. </p>
<p>Three joints later they were high as a kite and cuddling on one of the balcony chairs dying of laughter from some story Kya was telling about a patient she once had. After their laughter died down she pushed  her face closer into Lin's neck where she pressed a soft kiss. She pressed another one on her collar bone then another on her pulse point before sucking down on it. Kya loved the sounds of the soft moans Lin let out as she kept sucking. Lin tilted her head to the side giving her wife better access to do what she pleased there. Kya's right hand moved from Lin's side downward and under her sleep shirt where it immediately sought out her breasts. She tugged them gently but firmly and twisted each nipple as she tilted her head to kiss Lin's lips.</p>
<p>Lin tried speaking in between kisses. </p>
<p>“Kya….mmm…baby….we should go inside.” </p>
<p>“Nooo,” Kya whined, “I want you...mmm...out here under the stars.”</p>
<p>“I know…me too… but remember what happened last time?” </p>
<p>This caused Kya to stop her movements. Reluctantly she withdrew her hand from Lin’s breast and stood with a groan.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah,” she offered Lin her hand who then took it, “that poor old lady.” </p>
<p>“I still can’t believe she had a heart attack,” Lin chuckled letting Kya lead her back inside to the bedroom.</p>
<p>They wasted no time stripping each other of their pajamas  and settling onto the bed. They spent the whole night worshiping each other's bodies. Lin came the first time with her face buried in Kya's neck and Kya's fingers pumping in and out of her between them and Kya reached her first climax screaming Lin's name with her hand tangled in her hair as Lin's tongue dragged over her core. They didn’t know when they fell asleep. All they knew is that they probably did it with smiles on their faces and a sweet ache where their thighs met. </p>
<p>The women checked out of the hostel the next afternoon to continue their journey. They took another train to a town a few miles outside the city called Jinhuan, named after it’s founder. It was a surprisingly urban but somehow still rural town but it made sense why it was that way. The earth beneath it was so fertile it produced the biggest and best produce as far as everyone know. Most of their produce went to Ba Sing Se. Everyone worked and everyone profited. Its people were comfortable and happy.</p>
<p>
  <span> They walked from the train stop across the town to one of the bigger houses. There was a lot of activity going on around them, the hustle and bustle of farmers and business owners on their daily grind. Lin and Kya were used to this having been to this town countless times over the years.  </span>
</p>
<p>They finally approached the gates to their destination. It was a big stone house with a giant front yard with a beautiful garden and a giant metal front gate. Lin bent the gate open and the walked right up to the front door and knocked. They heard someone approach before the door opened.</p>
<p>“Lin, Kya, what a surprise. Come in, come in,” a young man said waving them through the doors. He was taller than them both and practically towered over them. His hair was like Lin's from her youth- jet black and shiny but It’s length was closer to Kya's so he wore it half up half down for mobility and comfort. </p>
<p>Once the women were in the house they both gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek which he reciprocated in kind. </p>
<p>“Hey Tajiri, it’s been a while,” said Lin.</p>
<p>“I see you’re still growing out your hair,” Kya commented making the young man laugh. </p>
<p>“Saran never told me you were coming a month earlier, or I would have picked you up from the train stop,” he explained.</p>
<p>“Saran has no idea we're here,” Kya explained.</p>
<p>“It’s a surprise. Is she home?” Lin asked.</p>
<p>“Oh yes. She’s in the study. One second.” Tajiri took a few steps in the direction of the staircase and shouted , “HONEY COULD YOU COME DOWN PLEASE.”</p>
<p>A women shouted in response,</p>
<p>“I’M WORKING WHAT'S THE MATTER?”</p>
<p>“WE HAVE GUESTS.”</p>
<p>“WHO IS IT?”</p>
<p>“WHY DON'T YOU LOOK AND SEE.”</p>
<p>Lin and Kya weren't fazed by this in the slightest, it wasn’t their first tome time seeing this particular couple communicate this way.</p>
<p>A single muffled sound came from the study, which Lin recognized to be the sound of someone stomping on the floor.  </p>
<p>Suddenly a young woman bolted through the study door , down the stairs and into the foyer they were all in. </p>
<p>Her arms were stretched out wide, a grin was plastered across her face and she shouted this when she saw them,</p>
<p>“MOM, MAMA, YOU'RE HERE!” </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A quick glimpse into the lives of Lin, Kya and Saran. It might seem a little rushed but that's because it's just a quick overview. As usual i will be elaborating through character POVs later on so bare with me. This is the longest chapter i've ever written so you better appreciate it because it took hours to perfect.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5</p><p>25 years ago Lin Beifong was doing her usual “Friday Night Cruise” at an underground club by the name of “The Desert Jewel”. She had been to this particular club maybe a handful of times before at that point. It only allowed in a selective few and each attendee was sworn to secrecy. New customers were only allowed in if they accompanied regulars and once they were in they had to sign a non-disclosure agreement. If it was found out that they broke confidentiality (and believe me the owner was capable of finding out who did), legal action could rightfully be taken against them. </p><p>Lin had first came to the club with a short lasting fuck buddy of hers, even after they ended things she still kept coming. It was a nice place to go if she wasn’t in the mood for the musty, smelly, overcrowded bars she usually went to when she had no desire to be choosy about who she took home. </p><p>The place was huge with a rather classy décor. There was glass everywhere, made specifically from the sand found in the Si Wong Desert which gave the glass a number of naturally colored hues that couldn’t be found in any other kind of glass. The whole place looked like they were inside of a kaleidoscope or a stained glass portrait. It was an excellent place to get drunk in with the added bonus of private rooms only someone truly rich could afford, someone like a Beifong. And she had made good use of those rooms in the past. </p><p>That night when Lin entered the club she immediately noticed something different. The usual Saturday night bartender Po wasn’t there. She liked Po, he was good people, he always listened to her drunk rambling and took care of her when she was drunk off her ass and never expected anything in return. So when she saw the new guy she was disappointed but curious. </p><p>She walked right up to the bar and ordered a shot of fire whiskey,</p><p>“Is Po out sick or something?” she asked while downing the shot in one go and signaling for another. </p><p>“No, he’s just late. I’m covering for him til he gets here,” the man replied. </p><p>Lin took the chance to really study his appearance. The guy was probably the most beautiful man she'd ever met. His face looked like it was carved by ancient spirits, his skin was darker than any water bender and his hair was long, jet black and curly. And to top it all off it looked like the same spirits that sculpted his face sculpted his body. Lin didn’t know if it was the gorgeous man in front of her or the alcohol in her system but she suddenly warm all over. She wanted him. And judging by the looks he was giving her and the fact that he kept coming back to talk to her after serving other customers, she could tell he wanted her too.  </p><p>They spent the time flirting, over the music and customers constantly asking for drinks. </p><p>“So, are you from the city,?” Lin asked as he poured her another shot and one for himself. </p><p>“Actually no. I'm from the Si Wong desert. I moved here a few years ago and then bought this place” he replied before looking her in the eyes and downing his shot. </p><p>“Sand bender?”</p><p>“Yeah, you an earth bender?”</p><p>“You have no idea who I am do you?”</p><p>“Should I know who you are?”</p><p>“No, I think it’s better you don’t.”</p><p>It went like this for about hour more until Po showed up.</p><p>The bartender quickly handed over the station to Po and walked around the bar past Lin and to a set of elevator doors behind her. She followed him with her eyes until he paused right in front of the now opened doors. He turned to her,</p><p>“You comin or what?” he said with his smooth velvety voice.</p><p>Before the question could reach her brain Lin's legs were leading her to the elevator. </p><p>The doors closed and they were finally alone. </p><p>“Where are we going?” she asked leaning against the elevator bar across from him.  </p><p>“I live above the club,” the man replied, “You know you still haven't told me your name?” </p><p>Lin smirked, “You never asked for it.” </p><p>The man then moved to stand directly in front of her. He was so close she could smell the cologne he wore. It smelled  expensive. </p><p>“Well I’m asking you now, what’s your name?”</p><p>Lin looked him dead in the eyes. She had to admit, he was good, but she was better. She pushed her chest into his and placed a hand onto his chest. His heart was racing and she could swear she felt the blood rush downward. </p><p>“You first.” </p><p>The man took a step back and leaned on the bar across from her once again. </p><p>“Batu.”</p><p>“Lin.”</p><p>The elevator stopped, they stepped out and Lin had a look around. </p><p>The apartment itself was just about as big as hers and had the same glass aesthetic as downstairs .</p><p>Lin was amused yet intrigued, the apartment was beautiful. </p><p>“Got a thing for glass?” she asked</p><p>Batu led her to the kitchen before answering. </p><p>“It’s a hobby of mine, glass décor. And it sells well.”</p><p>Batu reached into his cupboards and pulled out two glasses and his personal stash of Si Wong Desert Gin. He poured them both a generous amount. </p><p>“Try that,” he said. And Lin spared no second thought before downing the whole thing. </p><p>That probably wasn’t the best idea. The shot burned all the way down and despite being an accomplished drinker she couldn’t help but cringe. Batu followed her lead and downed his as well, except his reaction wasn’t as physical as hers. </p><p>Lin shivered, “What the fuck was that?” she felt like she was breathing fire. </p><p>“Desert Gin straight from my home tribe,” Batu laughed. </p><p>Usually Lin didn’t like people laughing at her but she couldn’t blame him, her blunder was pretty fun so laughed along with him. The laughter died down but the atmosphere was still filled with drunken whimsy. </p><p>“You always bring the women you pick up downstairs up here or what?” she asked before plopping down on his couch. </p><p>“Nope,” he replied before joining her. </p><p>“Liar.”</p><p>“It's the truth. I was actually in a serious relationship up until about……two months ago.”</p><p>“What happened.”</p><p>“He left me for the guy that sold me this place.”</p><p>“Ouch…At least he didn’t dump you for a 19 year old.”</p><p>“Is that what happened to you? “</p><p>“Yup.” Lin was starting to regret bringing up the break up. </p><p>“Your ex left you for a child,”</p><p>Maybe it was the concerned way he said it or maybe it was the look of disbelief on his face when he did, but something about his statement made Lin bust out laughing. </p><p>“Technically she was an adult,”</p><p>“Pshhh barely.”</p><p>She liked this guy. Usually she would have to pretend to like them to get what she wanted but she was being completely honest with Batu. And he was being honest with her. Neither of them could tell you who leaned in first, just one second they were talking and the next they were kissing. Then kissing led to clothes being taken off she was suddenly being lifted up and taken into his bedroom where they had sex before passing out from the alcohol. </p><p> </p><p>The next morning Lin was woken up by the smell of fried dumplings. Usually after a one night stand she would get dressed, hurriedly say goodbye and leave, but this time she was hung over and in desperate need of food. So Lin cleaned herself up in the bathroom, got dressed and headed toward the kitchen. </p><p>There Batu was, looking as glorious as ever, cooking up a storm in nothing but sweatpants. </p><p>He looked up at her then smiled before placing some dumplings onto two plates that were placed in front of him earlier. </p><p>“Have a seat. I figured you would need something greasy after all that booze last night.” </p><p>Lin did as she was told and immediately started eating. </p><p>Batu poured her a cup of tea as he watched her wolf down her food.</p><p>“This is amazing,” she mumbled as she chewed. </p><p>As she took a sip of the tea she looked up and saw Batu looking intently at her. </p><p>“What?” she asked. </p><p>“Listen Lin…..” </p><p>She had a feeling she knew what he was about to say and she was dreading it. </p><p>“Look I like you, and I had a good time last night…”</p><p>Fuuuuuuuck. Lin was starting to wish she had just left instead of staying. </p><p>“But I'm not looking to get into another relationship any time soon.”</p><p>Lin almost choked on her tea. That was not what she was expecting him to say. </p><p>“Oh thank the spirits!” she said out loud, “I’m not looking to get into anything either.”</p><p>“Great. So....Friends?”</p><p>“Only if you make me more of these dumplings and I can have more of that gin.”</p><p>“Deal.”</p><p>They spent the next few hours talking and joking and genuinely enjoying each other's company. She even told him about her job, which he didn’t seemed to be affected by like most people. Then Lin got called into the office despite Saturdays being her day off. They said their “See ya laters” and Lin left. </p><p>Lin spent the rest of the day working before driving home and collapsing into bed. She made a mental note to pick up some Black Tea as the market as a sort of day-week after contraceptive.</p><p>But that was also the night Kya showed up banging on her door and she forgot all about the tea. </p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>When Kya first came back she accepted Lin's offer to stay with her instead of at the island with her asshole brother. When Lin was off at work Kya would take care of the apartment, cooking and cleaning and doing whatever else needed to be done. They were a team and all those old feeling were starting to come back. Every time Lin would do little things like hug her for making dinner and cleaning the house when or lean into her as she healed her after a long day, it would tug at her heart strings. It reminded her of when they were younger. They were best friends and spent so much time together. In fact Lin was the reason Kya left, watching her and Tenzin be together broke her heart, and Kya leaving broke Lin's. </p><p>They exchanged letters so often it became routine, until that stopped. Unbeknownst to the other both women still had those letters. Lin might have been in a relationship with Tenzin but truly her heart was Kya's and Kya's was hers. Not that they knew this. </p><p> Lin wasn’t usually the affectionate type, only with Kya and only in cases where she wanted to express gratitude and couldn’t with words. Kya couldn’t help but imagine Lin doing these things as her actual girlfriend. She imagined Lin walking in after a long day and doing the whole “Honey I'm home” thing,  maybe come up and hug her from behind while she was cooking before kissing her on the cheek or maybe, just maybe, fully kissing her on the lips before thanking her for a healing session. “Fat chance of that happening” she thought. </p><p>Little did she know that Lin was having similar fantasies. </p><p>The two women spent a month pining after each other, not being able to tell the other the truth about how they felt. </p><p>Batu and Lin were becoming closer and closer and Kya had to admit, she was a little jealous of their friendship. Sure Lin had told her a few times that she and Batu were just friends, but still, they had slept together. Obviously there was something compatible about them.</p><p>Then the New Years Festival came around. </p><p>Kya, as expected, was extremely excited. It was a giant party with a music and dancing, a parade  and food everywhere. What’s not to like? </p><p>Lin on the other hand could not have been any more nervous, that was the night she planned to take a chance and tell Kya exactly how she felt. A small part of her was hopeful but the rest of her was telling her she about to make a huge, potentially friendship ending mistake. But she had to try. </p><p>The festival started at 9pm and by 10 Kya was seething. What was supposed to be a girls night out turned into a girls night plus Batu. They had ran into him shortly after and Lin invited him to party with them. Lin wasn’t working that night so she could have as much fun as she wanted, granted it was on the socially acceptable side of fun. Kya was hoping she and Lin could completely wild out together considering how seldom they got chance to hang out outside of the house. But once again, Batu. </p><p>In actuality, Batu was there to help Lin with a special surprise for Kya. He was to set up the surprise earlier then “randomly” bump into the two women with an update for Lin then they would all have a good time up until 11:45 where Lin would “wonder off” leaving Batu alone with Kya so he could lead her away  from the festival to a “secret spot”.</p><p>Everything was going according to plan up until Kya started to become suspicious of the whole set up. Batu had led her to an empty and very dimly lit park. He hadn't said a word for the majority of the walk there and Kya did not like that. The whole thing gave her the creeps. </p><p>When they finally reached the center of the park in front of the waterfall Kya confronted him. </p><p>“Alright Batu what’s going on?” she asked sternly. </p><p>Batu smirked and that infuriated her. </p><p>Kya quickly bent the water out of the fountain into giant tentacles around her, poised to attack. </p><p>“I WON'T ASK YOU AGAIN!” she shouted.</p><p>Batu felt like he was gonna piss his pants, this was NOT going according to plan. </p><p>“Wait…Kya…hold on…” he blundered taking quick steps back. </p><p>“ANSWER MY QUESTION!”</p><p>Batu wasn’t looking where he was going and tripped. Kya moved forward to tower over him. He kept trying to stall despite the danger he was in. Kya was growing wary of his this and used the tentacles to suspend him high above the ground. </p><p>“WHAT IS GOING ON? WHERE'S LIN?”</p><p>Batu was praying for midnight to arrive and just before Kya could hurt him a single firework shot up in the air. The midnight fireworks display was starting. </p><p>Despite the very loud explosions sounding off behind her Kya never took her eyes off Batu. Until he started smiling. It was timed perfectly. After the third set of fireworks went up Batu pointed behind Kya.</p><p>Without letting him down Kya turned around just in time to see a set of fireworks appear much closer than the rest and spell out something. </p><p>I LOVE YOU</p><p>In giant red letters. Kya mentally connected the dots. Or so she thought. </p><p>Slowly she turned back to him and just as slowly lowered Batu back on the ground and very awkwardly said, “Ohhhhh Batu. I thought Lin would have told you by now. This is really sweet but-”</p><p>“Uhhh Kya?” a voice interrupted from behind them. Kya turned around again.</p><p>And there she was, wearing something much completely different to the simple blouse and trousers she had on earlier and holding a bouquet of extremely rare blue chrysanthemums, her favorite flowers. Kya looked her up and down in her newly adorned forest green and obviously well tailored suit.</p><p>“Lin?” she breathed out. </p><p>Lin stepped closer.</p><p>“Look Kya, I know this might seem random and it’s completely fine if you don’t feel the same way. But I just had to say something-“</p><p>“Lin-,”</p><p>“Please just let me finish.” </p><p>Kya clamped her mouth shut.</p><p>“I have been in love with you for so long and I only realized just how much when you left. I thought maybe being with Tenzin would help me get over it but it didn’t. And to the truth is I was kind of relieved when he ended things because I didn’t want to spend the rest of my life with him, I wanted to spend it with you. And for so long I thought it would never happen but then you showed up at my door step a month ago and I had hope again. I love you and I want to be with you.”</p><p>Tears were brimmed the edges of Kya's eyes threatening to spill over. For years this was her wildest dream. Now it was reality. </p><p>Kya was so overjoyed she forgot to speak. Her silence made Lin nervous. </p><p>“Kya I-,”</p><p>
  <span>Before she could finish the what she was going to say Kya launched herself into her arms and pressed her lips against Lin's. It took her a second but Lin eventually kissed her back. They kept kissing until their lungs screamed for air. As they parted breathlessly Kya leaned her forehead against Lin's. </span>
</p><p>“I love you too,” she whispered just for Lin. </p><p>Then there was a snap and a flash. </p><p>Batu was standing a few feet away from them holding a camera up to his eye. </p><p>“Where did you get that?” Lin laughed.</p><p>Batu took the photo out and shook it dry. He handed the phot to the two women</p><p> “I hid it in the bushes over there after I set up the fireworks and took it out while you two were making out. There was no way I wasn’t getting a picture.”</p><p>They all laughed and Kya apologized for nearly killing him, Batu assured her it was absolutely fine and left the two women alone. </p><p>“You wanna go back to the festival?” Lin asked reveling in the fact that her arms were wrapped around Kya’s waste and Kya's around her neck. </p><p>“Actually, I wanna go home,” Kya replied before planting a sensual kiss onto Lin’s lips, “Take me home Lin.” </p><p>Lin drove home in record time, sure she broke a few laws doing so but she'd be damned if she let anything keep her from getting them both home. </p><p>Kya barely entered the apartment after Lin before she kicked the door close and pushing her up against it. Lin didn’t wait for her to make the first move and kissed her with everything she had in her. They quickly stripped each other as they made their way to Lin’s bedroom until they were in nothing but their bindings and underwear. </p><p>Kya pushed Lin onto the bed before straddling her. Lin tried to sit up Kya gently placed a hand onto her chest to stop. Kya reached up again and slowly unraveled her chest bindings. Lin reached up to help but was stopped once more. It was torture waiting to see what Kya was preparing to show her. The second Kya threw her bindings on the floor behind her Lin flipped them over. Her mouth immediately attacked Kya's neck and chest, laying wet kisses and leaving marks all over the skin she sucked on. Her mouth lowered to erect dark nipples and her tongue worked them into hypersensitivity. Lin's hands touched and caressed every inch of skin they could reach. </p><p>Kya was a mess beneath her. She arched her chest into Lin's mouth and desperately rolled her hips against Lin's leg aching for some kind of friction against her core. Lin's hand went lower until it toyed with the top of her now completely soaked panties. </p><p>“Lin…please..,” Kya begged. But Lin wanted pay back.</p><p>Lin stopped touching Kya completely before standing at the foot of the bed. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>Kya was confused until she watched Lin remove the remaining articles of clothing she was wearing before standing fully naked before her. </p><p>“Fuck.” Kya couldn’t help it, Lin was everything she hoped she was. Perfectly chiseled abs, breasts that sat up just right on her chest and toned limbs. Damn Lin was hot. </p><p>Lin used her left arm to support her as she leaned over Kya again. Kya ran her hands all over Lin's muscular body and Lin’s fingers moved back to exactly where they were before she got up. Kya's patience was completely gone so she grabbed Lin's hand and placed it roughly against the point where her thighs met. She moaned gratefully at the much needed pressure. Lin leaned forward licking Kya's left earlobe and whispered, </p><p>“Wouldn’t you rather I do this?”</p><p>The next thing Kya knew Lin had ripped her soaked panties completely off. Before she could express any kind of shock at the sudden action, Lin's right hand was cupping her mound. Effortlessly Lin's middle finger slid down  found Kya's clit where she rubbed painfully slow circles. </p><p>“Liiiiiiiin,”she whined.</p><p>Lin smirked and didn’t hesitate before slipping the same middle finger into Kya causing her to gasp at the suddenness of the action. Lin had barely moved it in an out of her a few times before adding a second finger. Kya moaned at the sensation of the stretch of her walls around Lin's fingers. She was in a state of pure bliss. </p><p>But Kya wasn’t about to let Lin do all the work. She moved her right hand that was leaving scratch marks across Lin's back down until she found Lin's own wetness. Lin's breath hitched as Kya's fingers quickly worked her clit. </p><p>There they were, slick with sweat and writhing frantically against eachother's hands. Lin leaned down and they kissed sloppily. Her movements began to falter as she found herself quickly reaching her peak, but she was determined to make Kya climax first so she curled her fingers inside of Kya to tap her g-spot with every stroke. Kya didn’t last much longer after that. Her back arched violently as she came while screaming Lin's name but her hand didn’t stop. Lin finally gave into the sensation and came shortly after. </p><p>Lin collapsed on the bed next to Kya and laid there trying to catch their breath. </p><p>It was their first time making love, and it was amazing. The dozens of other times they made love after confessing their love to each other were amazing too. They were happy to finally be together. </p><p>But, this newfound bliss lasted for about two weeks before it all went tits up.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Lin had woken up that day with every intention of doing her usual morning workout, but her stomach had other ideas. Kya was awoken by the sound of Lin's retching and she was immediately concerned. Lin was sick, but Lin didn’t get sick, and it definitely wasn’t a hangover because Lin had been too tired after work to even think about drinking for a few days now. </p><p>“Lin, are you ok?” she said behind the door. </p><p>Kya heard the toilet flush before she got her answer. </p><p>“Yeah, babe. I'm fine,” Lin said weekly before hopping in the shower, her workout would have to wait until tomorrow. </p><p>After showering and getting dressed she found Kya packing her lunch in the kitchen downstairs. </p><p>Kya received a kiss on the cheek before she asked,</p><p>“Hey. Feel better?”</p><p>Lin kissed her again,</p><p>“Much better, thank you.”</p><p>And Lin did feel better, until about an hour later when she found herself puking her brains out in one of the bathrooms at work. By mid-afternoon  she was so weak that she passed out in the middle of the bullpen. Her colleagues rushed her to the hospital where she woke up hours later. </p><p>A healer was checking her chart when she woke up.</p><p>“Lieutenant Beifong, glad to see you're awake,” the healer said. </p><p>Lin's vision was blurred when she woke up but she could make out where exactly the he stood. She scanned the room for about two seconds before she shot up. </p><p>“What's going on? Where am I?”</p><p>The healer gently pushed Lin to lay back down. She got a better look at him, he looked kind of like if Kya had a dad that wasn’t Aang, tall, had tan skin with basic water tribe facial features, long grey hair and big round spectacles that sat on his nose. </p><p>“Shhh, everything is fine, you just passed out at work, we need to get some food in you, I’ll have someone bring you some.”</p><p>The healer went on as Lin tried to calm herself down. </p><p>“You know you have to eat a lot more now that you're eating for two Lieutenant, we can't have this happening again.”</p><p>Lin did a double take. </p><p>“Wait, what?” Lin tried despite the raw feeling in her throat.</p><p>“Hmm, what was that?” </p><p>“What did you just say?”</p><p>“We can't have this happening again?”</p><p>“No, before that?”</p><p>“Oh, I said you have to eat twice your usual amount now that you’re pregnant, I think. It was something along those lines.”</p><p>“I’M WHAT?” she shouted. </p><p>“Ohhhhhhh dear. You didn’t know did you? I'm sorry I just assumed you did. My Dear, you are six weeks pregnant. You passed out earlier-.”</p><p>Lin couldn’t hear a single word he had said beyond that point because she was having the biggest internal panic since Aang found out he was avatar over a hundred years ago. </p><p>Pregnant! Pregnant! Seriously! How the hell was she pregnant? She was fucking a woman for spirits sake and despite the wonders of lesbian sex she was pretty sure Kya couldn’t her pregnant if she tried. The last man she had sex with was Batu and that was one, two, three……. four…..five………six weeks ago…… SHIT</p><p>“But I drank the tea,” she thought, “wait, no I didn’t. I was supposed to get it the day after but then Kya came back and FUUUUUUUCK. I forgot.”</p><p>“Lieutenant Beifong?” the healer said snapping her out of her trance. </p><p>“Huh? What?”</p><p>“I asked if you would like me to call someone.”</p><p>“Um, yes, I need you to call Master Kya. I’ll give you the number and please tell her to bring Batu.” </p><p>“Batu?”</p><p>“Yes, it’s important that she brings him.”</p><p>She gave him her home number and fifteen minutes later she informed her that Kya and Batu were on their way and someone would bring her food shortly. </p><p>Lin tried to come up with the best way to break the news to them. It was Batu's baby and he deserved to know, and Kya was her partner and definitely deserved to know, she figured she would tell them together. </p><p>A nurse arrived with a plate of food and Lin ate it and got it out of the way before Kya and Batu arrived. She prayed she could keep the food down long enough to have this conversation. Half hour later she could hear the sounds of Kya and Batu's  footsteps approaching her room. Lin closed her eyes and took a deep breath.</p><p>“LIN!” Kya burst through the door, “Oh my goodness I was so worried-,”</p><p>“Kya said you were sick today how sick are you-,” Batu interrupted</p><p>“Did they find out what was wrong?”</p><p>“Was it food poisoning from the dumplings I sent you guys?”</p><p>Kya and Batu kept asking questions and talking over eachother and Lin couldn’t get a word in edgewise. </p><p>“Do you have to stay the night?”</p><p>“Can we stay with you?” </p><p>“GUYS!” Lin shouted before they could ask anymore. Kya and Batu went silent immediately and waited for her to speak. </p><p>Lin took another deep breath before explaining, “I’m not sick, yes I know what’s wrong, no it’s not the dumplings, it could never be the dumplings, it’s not poison of any kind, no I don’t have to stay the night and you don’t have to stay with me. I passed out at work so they brought me here but everything is fine so stop panicking. Both of you.”</p><p>Kya wasn’t buying it. Neither was Batu. </p><p>“Everything can’t be fine if you’re in a hospital,” Kya countered.</p><p>“Oh spirits are you dying?” Batu asked. He looked like he was about to cry. </p><p>“You’re dying aren't you, that’s why you won't tell us.”</p><p>“I'M NOT DYING, I’M PREGNANT!” Lin’s outburst shocked everyone.</p><p>Batu looked at Lin, then Kya, then Lin again, then Kya again.</p><p>“Is Kya the father?” Batu whispered incredulously. </p><p>“No dummy, you are,” she whispered back through gritted teeth. </p><p>“You cheated on me with Batu?” Kya said as tears brimmed eyes. </p><p>“No it was before you came back, our one night stand.”</p><p>Lin watched as the dots seemed to connect in their minds. It was like watching someone do mental erythematic. </p><p>“Ohhhhhhhhhhhh,” they both said. </p><p>If Lin wasn’t so freaked out she might have smacked them both across the head. Separate those two were highly regarded, intelligent individuals, together however, they had the combined IQ of 25. </p><p>Batu and Kya put their own emotions to the side to make sure Lin was ok, they knew Lin never planned on having kids so soon and figured she was probably freaking out. They were right. Lin asked Batu how he felt, to which he replied,</p><p>“I've always wanted to be a dad, but you’re the one that has to go through the pregnancy and the delivery and the nursing and all that other stuff.”</p><p>“But you’re the father,” Lin told him, “you get a say in what happens, it’s not just about what I want.”</p><p>“What do you want Lin?” Kya asked. </p><p>Lin's heart raced as she considered the question. She went through every possible scenario in her head, what if she terminated the pregnancy, would she regret it, this might be her only chance for a kid and sure this wasn’t part of her plan but when did things ever go how she planned it to, would Batu hate her for it? What if they gave the baby up for adoption, would the child track them down all broken and traumatized hating them for sending it away? What if she kept it, would she be the kind of mother her mother was, a neglectful workaholic? What if she just left it for Batu to raise, would he resent her for making him a single parent? What about Kya! They’ve been together two weeks and now this! Kya never signed up for any of this, none of them did. What would the baby look like, would they look like her or Batu or the perfect mix of the two? Would they earth bend first or sand bend like Batu? Would she prefer a boy or a girl? What about work? She didn’t want people to know she was pregnant, what if word got out? She was next in line for Chief of Police, what if someone used the kid against her? Would they be constantly in danger?</p><p>Lin realized she was taking too long and just blurt out the first thing that came to mind.</p><p>“I wanna keep it! But I can't. Not in this city, not with my line of work, they deserve better, you both deserve better.”</p><p>Kya grabbed her hand in hers and kissed her fingers.</p><p>“I love you, and I’ll support whatever decision you make,” Kya meant every word. </p><p>Then Batu got an idea.</p><p>“What if we raised the baby somewhere else?”</p><p>Kya and Lin looked at him with similarly confused expressions prompting Batu to explain. He told them about a vacation home he had in a little village outside of Ba Sing Se called Jinhaun. He told them how all the people were farmers with little connection to anyone outside of Ba Sing Se. He suggested Lin and Kya spend the rest of her pregnancy there until she went back to work. He would stay behind and she could visit whenever to see the child. Kya brought up Lin's job and how it would be impossible to just leave without explaining why and coming back whenever with her job still availible. Batu suggested Lin fake an illness that could only be treated up north, it would give her an excuse to be gone for a while and since her coworkers saw her collapse at work they would believe it. </p><p>It was crazy, it was a long shot, but it might just work. </p><p>So they all agreed.</p><p>The next day Kya went to Lin's boss and lied about a serious debilitating illness that would take months to recover from, she even brought fake documents she had a "friend" make. The next few weeks were spent getting their affairs in order. Kya told her family she would be off traveling again which they believed without question, Batu sold the bar and all of the stuff he didn’t want and they both helped Lin pack what she needed to be away for a year max. </p><p>About a month later they all moved to Jinhuan. 6 and ¾ months later Lin gave birth to a baby girl. She was beautiful. She had Lin's hair color with Batu's natural curl pattern, his brown complexion and her green eyes, her three parents fell in love with her instantly. Batu picked her first name, Kya picked the middle one and her surname was of course Beifong. Lin spent three more months nursing and Batu and Kya helped as much as they could. They were a little family and having to leave broke Lin's heart. Kya stayed behind for a while to help Batu before moving back to the city with Lin. Every few weeks they would go back to Jinhaun to be with Saran and sent letters when they were gone. Until Aang died and Kya had to move back down south with her mother. </p><p>It was difficult, but they made it work. Turns out keeping the secret wasn’t as hard as they thought. The hard part was keeping in touch and finding time to see each other. </p><p>No one found out about their family until Bumi decided to go vacationing by visiting all the towns near Ba Sing Se. </p><p>He ran into the two women when Saran was about 2 years old. Kya, Lin and Batu had brought Saran to see a traveling circus that Bumi was also attending. He saw them from across the audience and immediately went to them and asked them about the baby. Kya and Bumi were close, and Lin was like a little sister to him so they told him everything. Bumi was oddly cool about it, he wasn’t offended or mad that Kya never told him because he understood and accepted that he was now in on the secret. He and Batu ended up becoming  best of friends and it was like Saran had two moms and two dads. </p><p>Lin proposed three years later when the whole family was in Jinhaun for Kya's birthday. Once again Batu, with the help of Bumi helped set up the surprise. It was just like the night Lin told Kya she loved her, except this time the fireworks spelled out “Will You Marry Me”. Three months later they married with Bumi and Batu as their best men and Saran as their flower girl. It was the happiest they had ever been. Lin and Kya's marriage thrived and so did their relationship with their daughter. </p><p>And now, 18 years later, four years after Batu's untimely passing, may his spirit be happy in the spirit world, they were outside of Batu's house sparring with Saran and her new husband Tajiri.</p><p>It was a long tricky road filled with excitement, surprises, heartbreak and loss, but they had made it and that's what mattered. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 6</p><p>THE KREW</p><p>The four young adults sat in silence watching the four adults speak quietly on the other side of the galley. Well three adults, Bumi hadn't said a word since Toph ordered them all on the airship. They watched as Toph, Su and Tenzin hesitantly came up with some kind of plan for when they would enter the town where they last saw the missing women. Toph insisted on keep as low a profile as possible, not wanting to notify anyone that might have something to do with the earth and firebender they saw fighting Lin and Kya of their arrival. Su and Tenzin agreed but Bumi remained silent. </p><p>“Poor Bumi,” Korra said quietly enough that only the four of them heard, “he looks so worried.”</p><p>“He looks like he’s about to throw up,” Asami added apologetically.</p><p>“I mean he's known Lin and Kya since they were born,” Mako spoke as well. </p><p>There was a silence as they looked at Bolin waiting for him to ads his own opinion on Bumi's disposition. </p><p>Korra thought he might have been too stuck in his own thoughts so she tried to get his attention.</p><p>“What do you think Bolin?”</p><p>He didn’t answer, he just looked at them then to Bumi and the other adults, then back to them before leaving. </p><p>“Is Bolin ok?” Asami asked Mako.</p><p>“I don’t know, maybe he’s worried too,” Mako replied. </p><p>Korra thought for a moment, “You know, he hasn’t actually said a word to me since the night of the Beifong family dinner.” </p><p>The others thought for a moment before realizing she was right. </p><p>“Now that you mention it, he’s been a part of most of our conversations but he hasn’t actually said a word to you directly Korra.” Mako agreed</p><p>“Was it something I did?”</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>“Maybe we should talk to him. Who knows, he might just be stuck in his feelings and it’s nothing against you.” Asami suggested. </p><p>On the way to Bolin and Mako's shared quarters they all thought of every instance within the past week where Bolin acted as if he had no time to talk to Korra or just ignored her completely. In group talks he would direct all of his answers to Mako and Asami and whenever Korra spoke he just looked disinterested and like he didn’t care for what she was saying. What was that about?</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Bolin hadn't said much about the Beifong family dinner when he returned, he just seemed less cheerful than usual. Not so much that it changed his personality completely but enough that it was noticeable. The whole argument had knocked him for a loop but it was something Lin had said that he couldn’t get off his mind, “…people love to call me angry and bitter, you, korra-”</p><p>He didn’t know why but that statement just didn’t sit right with him. Maybe it was because he and Mako had grown closer to the Chief over the years, Mako as her subordinate and mentee and him as the guy she was secretly training him in order to prepare him for when he joined the police academy, something only she knew he wanted to do. They wouldn’t be pouring their hearts out to eachother any day soon but Chief motivated him and pushed him to be his best self, she also listened to him and gave him advice whenever he needed it. To hear how Korra could say such a thing to her, especially after everything the Chief had done for her, angered him. Bolin thought it would be best to just ignore the feeling and maybe it would go away, then Chief and Kya went missing and hiding that frustration became a little bit harder.</p><p>He was equally mad at Toph and Su but after a few conversations with Opal he accepted that it was something for the three women to work out and sure his anger was justified, but the situation wasn’t his to resolve. Maybe he could talk to Lin about it one day, maybe not. But his feelings toward Korra were his to deal with but not now, not when Lin and Kya could be in danger. So Bolin did what he thought was best and avoided conflict the only way he knew how, ignore it. Ignore her. </p><p>He should have known by now that the second the Avatar picked up on his indifference she would try to get to the bottom of it. </p><p>Bolin was lounging on his bed trying to think optimistic thoughts when there was a quick knock on the door. He turned around to ask who it was but his words died in his throat when Mako, Asami and Korra walked in. </p><p>“You okay, Bo?” Mako asked.</p><p>“Fine,” Bolin grumbled. </p><p>There was another awkward silence.</p><p>Korra couldn’t wait anymore and broke said silence. </p><p>“Is there something going on between us Bolin? Are you mad at me? Did I do something, did I say something-?</p><p>Bolin decided she was talking too much and just stood up and threw it out there,</p><p>“Why'd you call the Chief bitter?” that shut Korra up immediately, she did not expect him to say that. And to be honest it took her a hot second to figure out what he was talking about. </p><p>“I get calling her mean or cruel or an asshole but why bitter specifically?” </p><p>Mako was shocked, he’s known Bolin his entire life and he could probably count on one hand the amount of time he’s heard him swear. Bolin would have to be seething to let a bad word come out of his mouth. </p><p>Korra still hadn’t fully recovered from Bolin's question but still tried to get out an answer.</p><p>“I-I-I was mad at her, and S-Su had said it earlier that day, I just-”</p><p>“So you just said it because Su did?” Bolin yelled. </p><p>“NO, she was mean to Opal and-”</p><p>“Wait so this was back when we first got to Zaofu?”</p><p>“Well yeah but you don’t understand-”</p><p>“I talked to Opal about that day before, she told me the only thing the Chief actually said was to get out of her room.”</p><p>“She shouted at her niece, Opal was crying and Su was right, back then Lin was just bitter and lonely-”</p><p>“IT WAS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS. WHY IS IT THAT YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO STICK YOUR NOSE WHERE IT DOESN'T BELONG? THAT WAS BETWEEN THE CHIEF AND HER FAMILY YOU HAD NO RIGHT ESPECIALLY AFTER EVERYTHING SHE’S DONE FOR YOU! YOU THINK JUST BECAUSE YOU’RE THE AVATAR YOU GET TO INTERFERE WITH PEOPLE'S LIVES LIKE THAT!”</p><p>“WHY DO YOU CARE?”</p><p>Mako and Asami hearts were racing as they watched everything unfold before them. Neither of them knew what to do. Then Bolin said something that floored them. </p><p>“You know Suyin was the one that gave Chief her scars?”</p><p>“What?” Korra was stunned. </p><p>“Maybe you should talk to Su about why Chief hates her so much before agreeing with everything she says.”</p><p>“Bolin wait what do you mean Su-”</p><p>“Get out”</p><p>“No what are you talking about?”</p><p>“I SAID GET OUT!”</p><p>Korra stormed out and Asami followed awkwardly, but Mako stayed. </p><p>Asami noticed this and turned to ask, “You’re staying?”</p><p>Mako walked over to his bed and sat before kicking his shoes off,</p><p>“Yeah, Asami. I’m staying,” Mako then laid on his back until the girls left their quarters. He looked over at his brother and saw Bolin plop down onto his own bed. “You ok, Bo?”</p><p>Bolin steadied his voice and slowed his breathing before answering.</p><p>“Yeah, Mako I’m fine.”</p><p>“You…wanna talk about it?”</p><p>“No…….not right now.”</p><p>“Ok,Bo.” </p><p>They waited out the rest of the journey in silence.</p><p>Everyone stood at the airship's large hatch waiting anxiously for it to open so they could start searching. </p><p>Stepping out onto the rich dirt road on the edge of the town Toph instructed them to split into two groups, the adults with her and the kids all together, that way they could cover more ground. They were to look around and very discreetly ask a few people some questions about Lin and Kya's arrival in the town. They combed the streets quietly searching and softly asking questions, the people of Jinhuan knew better than to reveal anything to the strange people that could possibly be a danger to the water and earthbender and revealed nothing. </p><p>They kept looking and soon found themselves in a marketplace where they spent a few minutes before Korra spotted a young woman in a green Qipao with beige pants and matching bandage wraps along her wrists and shins. Her curly black locks were tucked neatly into a bun at the nape of her neck, not wild and free like it was when Korra first saw her: the earth bender that was fighting Lin and Kya. </p><p> </p><p>Saran </p><p>Having her parents surprise her by showing up a month earlier than they swore they would almost made Saran cry. They were returning for the anniversary of her father's death and them all being together made the pain that much more bearable. The only thing that was missing was her uncle Bumi. Maybe he would arrive on the correct date the following month. Saran missed her insane uncle with his wildly exaggerated stories, and now that he was an airbender they only got a chance to spar once with their elements before when they all came to visit after the fight with the Red Lotus, it was fun and exciting and she couldn’t wait to do it again. </p><p>But in his absence she was happy to spar with her mothers and her firebending husband Tajiri in the early hours of the morning. They did a few one on one rounds before pairng up couple vs couple. Tajiri and Saran won and Lin blamed it on injuries sustained in their last big fight against Kuvira but Kya just wrapped Saran into an excited hug and congratulated them on their victory. After breakfast Saran's mothers decided they would spend the day lounging by the pool while Tajiri went over some work documents and Saran went into town to run some errands that would probably take until lunch to complete. </p><p>Saran spent the day running around the town completing task after task before finally getting to her final one, buying groceries. She was standing in front of a mango stall talking to the owner Quan about something she would soon forget when it happened. </p><p>She heard a shout in the distance but paid it no mind. If she had let it draw her attention she would turned to see four angry people who were probably a year or so younger than her running at top speed in her direction. Unfortunately by the time she did realize Korra was grabbing her arm rather strongly. Saran looked to her right to see who was touching her, she looked the Avatar dead in her eye before pulling her arm away. </p><p>“We know you know where Chief Beifong and Master Kya are,” Korra said before grabbing Saran's hand again, “You’re coming with us.”</p><p>The moment Saran heard her mothers' names she immediately went into defensive mode. These people knew her and her mothers despite them never telling anyone outside their small family of Saran’s existence let alone their home in Jinhuan, now they were trying to kidnap her. Saran tried to pull her hand away and spoke for the first time,</p><p>“LET GO OF ME!”</p><p>“STOP RESISTING!” Mako shouted from behind Korra causing Saran to look around. She saw him, his brother and Asami approaching. </p><p>“GET OFF OF ME!” she shouted again. </p><p>The sound of Saran shouting gathered the attention of all the other vendors and shoppers, Quan had already picked up a radio to call someone in Saran's family and alert them of what was happening. The other townspeople started to crowd around them, shouting at the Avatar to let Saran go. In the midst of all the shouting and raw goods being thrown at her and her friends Korra accidentally let Saran go. Saran took this opportunity to make a run for it, not because she was afraid, she had every plan to kick these people's asses just as long at it was away from the market where no one could get hurt. </p><p>She turned a corner into a wide open road with very few people when Korra yelled for her to stop running away. When she and her friends turned the corner and found Saran standing in the middle of the road they skidded to a stop. </p><p>“Who said anything about running away.” Saran quickly got into a horse stance and sent a chunk of earth flying toward the avatar and her friends. </p><p>They all quickly dodged the rock before charging at her with their elements forming a diamond around her before attacking.</p><p>Mako made the first move and bending fire directly at her face. Saran blocked the fire with a piece of the earth and charged at him. Korra firebent at her next which she sensed and quickly evaded by ducking before it could hit her, the fire came very close to Mako's face and while he was preoccupied with not getting burnt Saran took the opportunity to sweep kick his legs out from under him and knock into a hole she quickly bent beneath him. Mako fell down the eight foot hole with a shout before Saran covered it over and trapped him, making it 3 on 1. </p><p>The second Bolin saw his brother get buried he attacked along side Korra with a series of coordinated attacks he had done with Korra before. Saran was no stranger to a tandem attack and despite the fact that Korra had the advantage of being able to bend all four elements she still held her own. Flurries of earth, fire, air and water were thrown at her and using the techniques she learned from each of her relatives Saran either evaded or blocked them. Bolin charged at her and she used his momentum to throw his body against the avatar's sending them both rolling down the street. Asami tried to sneak up behind her but Saran knew exactly where she was with her ability to seismic sense. There was an intense showcase of hand to hand fighting abilities as they both tried to get the better of each other. But Saran could feel Bolin and Korra coming back so while Asami had her arm stretched out to shock her with her electric glove Saran encased Asami's body with earth leaving only her head and arm out. Saran took the glove off her hand and put it onto her own despite not knowing what it did. She gave it a quick study before reaching out and grabbing Asami's hand sending an intense electric shock through the non-bender's body rendering her unconscious.</p><p>“Ohhhhhh, that’s what it does. Neat,” she said fully enthralled by the weapon. </p><p>Saran turned around quickly enough to see Bolin and Korra were nearing her. Bolin bent to ground in a straight line all the way underneath her into Lava. Saran has never fought a Lavabender before but she has fought someone that could manipulate the ground beneath her. She bent little bits of earth under her shoes and used them to propel her through the air. Bolin watched did some kind of backflip maneuver through the air directly above him before landed behind him and shocked him with Asami's glove. That left the fight as just her vs the Avatar. </p><p>Korra was seething and bent metal out of whatever she could find near them, be it carts, buildings or tools people were carrying around, and shot each piece at Saran at the same time. </p><p>Saran watched the metal fly at her, and with the proper stance and the correct hand movements Saran turned each little piece of solid metal into one liquid mass before sculpting it into two metal swords she could bend as if she were wielding. Thanks to Bumi's experience as fighting as a non-bender Saran was not only well rounded in hand to hand combat, but also fighting with weapons. </p><p>Saran knew exactly who Korra and her friends were the second she saw Korra bend fire, then air, then earth and a little water, and that is precisely why she didn’t just stop the fight and explain who she really was. She had the same bone to pick with Korra as Bolin. Also Saran hadn’t gotten into a real fight since she was a teenager and this was most fun she'd had in years. </p><p>Saran used the two swords to put Korra on defense rather than offense by quickly slicing at her from all directions. Korra ducked, bobbed, weaved, leaped, bound, flipped and rolled all over the place trying not to get sliced. Then Saran bent one of the swords into a large metal band, wrapped it around Korra and pulled her towards her. Korra never got the chance to try and bend anything else because in a second Saran was infront of her with the glove placed on her shoulder. Korra was knocked out immediately and the fight was over. Or so Saran thought. </p><p>After deciding her opponents were no longer a threat Saran dropped her metal swords and Asami's glove and started to walk away from scene. She had only got a few steps in before a boulder landed so close to her it caused a gust of wind to blow against her curls that had been freed during the fight. With a growl she turned to fight the four figures she felt walking toward her. Then she saw Bumi was with them and dropped her raised fist. What was he doing here with these people, how could he betray them like that, he knew not to bring anyone near her especially if her mothers were in town. Saran watched with wide eyes Bumi approached her. His arms were stretched out in front of him as he urged her to calm down. Saran saw red and with all the strength she could muster Saran punched him square on the jaw knocking him on to the floor. </p><p>“WHAT THE HELL BUMI-”</p><p>Saran would have continued to yell at him if not for the gust of wind Tenzin bent at her that sent her flying backwards. She expected to hit a solid wall or land and roll on the floor, instead she was caught by two strong pairs of arms. Saran looked around and saw that it was her mothers that caught her and right in front of them her husband was bending lightning at Tenzin, Su and Toph. Toph merely stepped aside and left Tenzin and Su to fight Tajiri on their own. Saran pulled herself from her mothers' arms and bent the metal cuffs Su wore and sent her flying into a building. Korra, Mako, Bolin and Asami had regained consciousness and tried to help Su amd Bumi back onto their feet. </p><p>Toph recognized the sound of her daughter’s voice as she and Kya checked over Saran and bent a wall of earth between the two groups to put a swift end to the fighting. </p><p>“ENOUGH!” she shouted to her party, “LOOK!” she lowered the wall and pointed to Lin and Kya who were standing at Saran's side and Tajiri who had returned there as well. </p><p>Lin let go of Saran as Kya kept checking her for injuries and stomped over to Bumi who was rubbing his jaw. </p><p>“WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON BUMI,” she screamed at him.</p><p>“IT’S NOT MY FAULT, I DIDN'T BRING THEM HERE!” Bumi tried to defend himself. </p><p>“THEN WHY ARE THEY HERE?”</p><p>“YOU GUYS DISAPPEARED AND THEY TRACKED YOU HERE!”</p><p>“THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL THEM WE WERE FINE ONCE YOU REALIZED WHERE WE WERE?”</p><p>“BECAUSE THEN I WOULD HAVE TO TELL THEM HOW I KNEW YOU WERE FINE!”</p><p>“THEY COULD HAVE HURT SARAN IF WE HADN'T SHOWN UP YOU IDIOT!”</p><p>Lin was about rip a piece of earth from the ground she was so mad. Everyone was staring at her and Bumi including the townspeople that witnessed the entire fight. </p><p>“Everybody calm down right now,” Kya finally spoke. She, Saran and Taj walked over to Lin and Bumi and tried to calm to two of them down. Saran apologized for punching Bumi in the face and Lin apologized for shouting. </p><p>Toph, Su, Tenzin and The Krew all looked at the exchange in bewilderment. Never once had they ever seen Lin be so protective of someone. Slowly they walked up to the other group before Su spoke. </p><p>“Lin……what’s going on? Mom saw you and Kya fighting that man and woman and now you’re here about to kill Bumi over them, who are they?”</p><p>Lin, Kya and Bumi exchanged a look. They realized there was no way around it, they had to tell the truth. </p><p>Lin took a deep breath and introduced the two groups, </p><p>“Saran, Tajiri…. This my sister Su and my mother Toph, the airbender is Bumi and Kya's younger brother Tenzin and those four are Asami, Korra, Mako and Bolin…..Everyone this is Saran and Tajiri….My daughter and son-in-law.” </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 7</p><p>Saran</p><p>When Saran was born she came out with a head full of curly black hair, brown skinned with green eyes, crying at the top of her lungs and accidentally kicked the midwife in the nose. Her parents apologized profusely but the midwife was more impressed with her strength than upset at the kick and even complimented her form as a joke. Saran turned out to be an easy baby. She only cried when she was hungry or needed her nappy changed and was a relatively independent baby. They didn’t need to pick her up and play with her when she was awake to keep her occupied, she didn’t need to be rocked back and forth and sang to but she was more than happy to let it happen. </p><p>When Saran was nearly two years old she said her first word. It wasn’t “Mama” or “Dada” like most of the other babies and it wasn’t a swear word she accidentally picked up from one of her parents like some might think. Actually Sarantsatsral (Saran) Lily Beifong's first word was “Bumi”. It happened when he spotted them at the traveling circus on his vacation. He called for his sister and Lin from across the tent. Kya and Lin were so surprised that they simultaneously shouted his name when they saw him. Batu in a confused state parroted them with the same amount of disbelief in his voice. As the adults spoke, slowly and softly Saran sounded out the funny word. Bu…..mi. Bu……mi. None of them heard her at first as she practiced. Bu…….mi. Bu………mi. After a few more tries she got the hang of it and sped up the syllables. Bu-mi. Bu-mi. Bu-mi. Then at the top of he little lungs she shouted it out, “BUMI!”. Not knowing enough to care about the looks on the adults' faces she shouted it over and over and over again laughing each time she did. Her parents had been coaching her into saying mama or dada first as a competition amongst them so imagine the horror on their faces when after all of their hard work and frustration Saran's first word was the name of the uncle she just met. Bumi will never let them forget this for as long as he lives. His words. </p><p>When Saran was three she bent her first rock. She and Kya were playing in the gardens when Kya turned her back for a moment to plant some seeds. When Kya turned back around she saw Saran running straight for their little Koi pond on the other side of the garden. Immediately Kya shot up in an attempt to stop her, she even called out her name. But at the very last second, just a mere few inches away from the edge of the pond, Saran stopped and picked up a rock that was right in front of her. Saran then carried the rock all the way to Kya and with a giant smile she shouted, “LOOK MAMA!” Saran dropped the rock back onto the ground and stuck her hand out causing the rock to shoot forward and she chased it. She ran with her hand out behind the pebble and bent it forward with every step she took making it appear as if she were chasing it. She chased it around and around completely mesmerized by the fact that the pebble “wanted to play tag”, so mesmerized in fact that Saran didn’t notice her mama call her mom and dad out of the house to watch her play. There wasn’t a dry eye amongst any the of the adults, especially Lin. She started bending sand a few months later and mastered both elements by the time she was fourteen.</p><p>When Saran was five her mothers got married. She was the flower girl and took her role very seriously. Lin and Kya decided to marry in the garden of the house; it was their real home and to them it was the perfect place. Plus the garden was huge. Every day leading up to the day of the ceremony Saran practiced her steps and how she would throw the petals on the floor. She couldn’t decide whether she would just toss them gracefully or sprinkle them slowly with each couple of steps. “One two, flowers. Three four, flowers. Five six, flowers..” she went on like this for some time. Behind a large, newly trimmed koi shaped shrub Kya, Bumi, Lin and Batu crouched sneakily and watched her practice her little routine. Lin had found her first and hurriedly called the others to watch and Batu brought his camera. Today the photo Batu took sits on the mantle above the fireplace. </p><p>When Saran was twelve she got into her first fight. There was a new family in town, a mom, a dad, a son and a daughter. Apparently this was what was considered a “normal family” thus making her family strange, but Saran already knew that. She had made friends with the girl who was her age and they were playing in Saran's garden when it happened. The girl's name was Fei Fei and she came from a family of earthbenders that were summering in Jinhuan that year and Saran, fearing the girl wouldn’t make any friends, invited her over. Fei Fei’s parents were inside having tea with Batu and her brother was off somewhere in town with his own friends. Everything was going fine with Saran and Fei Fei, unfortunately it was going a little too fine and Saran got too eager and forgot herself.</p><p>Fei Fei was going on about all the things she and her mother did on their last shopping spree in Republic City when Saran blurted out the following,</p><p>“My moms are from Republic City-” she stopped herself before she could finish the sentence but it was too late, Fei Fei heard her.</p><p>“Did you just say moms, as in more than one?” Fei Fei asked. </p><p>Saran wasn’t one to lie, no matter the situation. </p><p>“Uhhh…….yeah. Moms….T-Two.”</p><p>“Like a mom and a step mom your dad married or are your moms together?”</p><p>“Ummm…maybe we should go inside.”</p><p>“No way, they’re totally together aren’t they? Your moms are freaks!”</p><p>“Don’t call them that!”</p><p>“Fine then, they’re Dykes.”</p><p>“Shut up Fei Fei.”</p><p>“My dad says people like that are sick in the head and that they should just get executed. Your moms deserve to die.” </p><p>“THAT’S IT!” </p><p>Saran had heard enough and decided to throw all of her self-control out the window. That girl insulted her mothers, that meant Saran was morally obligated to kick her ass. So she did. </p><p>Batu and Fei Fei's parents ran outside when they heard the scream. They found Saran sitting on Fei Fei's chest and punching her repeatedly in the face. Fei Fei's parents yelled and screamed after they pulled them apart. Batu tried to calm everyone down and Fei Fei’s parents accused her of attacking their daughter. The second Batu heard the truth behind the fight he banished the family from his property and took Saran inside where he explained that despite the fact that a lot of people didn’t approve of their family their opinions didn’t matter, all that mattered was that they were happy. That night Saran called both of her moms who happened to be together in the city. They talked all night until Saran fell asleep. </p><p>When Saran was fourteen her father discovered she could sing. Saran was hanging out in her dad’s glass making workshop that was really just a renovated pool house. He kept huge containers of sand that was shipped all the way from the Si Won’t Desert sand for his glass pieces. Batu had been calling Saran down for breakfast but she wasn’t in her room so she didn’t hear him? Batu looked for her all over the house, he even searched the garden, but she wasn’t there. The last place he checked was out back by the pool. At first when he didn’t see her he walked away, then he heard the singing. Slowly he crept into the workshop and there he found his daughter gracefully sand bending some of the desert sand from his reserve and beautifully singing a lullaby he used to sing to her when she was younger. Since then they often performed many duets together for the entertainment of the rest of their family, and that one Founder’s Day festival Saran begged to perform at.</p><p>When Saran was sixteen she got into her first fight with her mothers. Like most teens Saran went through a bit of rebellious phase. She got into fights, talked back to her dad, her grades were slipping and was just completely out of control. It got so bad Lin and Kya actually left Republic City and the South to come talk to her. When they arrived Saran was arguing with her father about being grounded. Lin and Kya tried to get her apologize for being disrespectful to Batu but Saran just directed her anger to them and they ended up fighting.</p><p>“WHY DO YOU CARE, YOU’RE NEVER HERE! YOU THINK SHOWING UP EVERY FEW MONTHS AND SENDING LETTERS MAKES UP FOR THE FACT THAT YOU’RE NEVER AROUND? YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY MOMS BUT I BARELY KNOW YOU AND YOU KNOW ABSOLUTELY NOTHING ABOUT ME! SO JUST GO AWAY!” she shouted, and it stunned them all. </p><p>That explained it, Saran resented them for being absent for most of her life. In the past they tried to explain it to her, how they hid her to protect her, but apparently that wasn’t enough. Saran had been hiding her feelings for so long that they manifested themselves in destructive behaviour. </p><p>After realizing what she said Saran broke down. The adults forgot their anger and rushed to comfort her. Batu decided that they needed to talk and Lin and Kya agreed. So they all say at the dining room table with a tea set and Saran’s favourite cookies and talked for hours. Her parents told her their entire life stories. Saran learned about the relationships they had with their families and the whole truth about why Batu left the desert and in return Saran was completely honest with them about everything she felt. Their relationships weren’t repaired overnight and they wouldn’t be for quite some time, but eventually with effort and understanding all was resolved and now Saran and her mother’s were closer than ever.</p><p>When Saran was eighteen she met Tajiri. He was an up and coming glass artist and earned a summer internship with her father. He and Saran saw a lot of each other and became eventually became friends. Their feelings developed over time but at first they kept them hidden. He was her father’s employee there was no way he would ever approve and there was no way Saran was going to make him risk his job just because she was in love. So they never spoke of it, but the longing grew.</p><p>When Saran was nineteen her father died. After Batu got sick Tajiri stayed on and ran his business while Saran made the glass pieces and took care of her father. Healers came and did their best but Batu's condition was insidious and not curable. He got worse every day and by the end of the year he passed away. Saran was devastated and fell into a state of clinical depression. There were mood swings, outbursts, insomnia and night terrors. At one point Saran just stopped getting out of bed altogether; she wouldn’t eat or drink anything and lost a lot of weight. Even though her family had been staying with her and helping her since before the funeral Tajiri still stayed and did what he could to help her through her recovery. Saran’s favourite thing he did to help was when Tajiri would come up to her room at night and read to her until she fell asleep.</p><p>Two years later Saran admitted to being in love with him, a year later they got married and decided to run her father’s old business together. </p><p>Now, at twenty-three and a half years old, Saran was finally meeting the rest of her family. </p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Everyone</p><p>“Saran, Tajiri…. This my sister Su and my mother Toph, the airbender is Bumi and Kya's younger brother Tenzin and those four are Asami, Korra, Mako and Bolin…..Everyone this is Saran and Tajiri….My daughter and son-in-law.”</p><p>That was quite literally the very last thing they all expected Lin to say and all of their jaws fell to the floor. Including Toph’s.</p><p>Everyone looked at Saran and Lin and realized she really did look like her mother in her youth, only with darker skin and curlier hair. All at once everyone but Bumi started asking questions but they were all immediately shut down by Lin.</p><p>“I answered your question now answer mine,” she interrupted, “why is it that we received a call about the attempted kidnapping of my kid just to come here and find all of you attacking her?”</p><p>Nobody dared answered which annoyed Saran so she spoke up.</p><p>“I was at Quan’s mango stall when the Avatar came out of nowhere and grabbed me, I tried to pull away but she wouldn’t let me and when I finally did they chased me and we fought. Obviously I won but when it was over Dearest Auntie Suyin here threw a rock at me. I turned around to fight her and that’s when I saw Uncle Bumi. I was mad because I thought he ratted us out and brought these people here to kidnap me so I punched him in the face, sorry about that Bumi. That’s when Tenzin here shot me with some air, now you were here for the rest of it so I’d say you’re all caught up.”</p><p>“I didn’t fight her, I didn’t throw anything at her, that was all them,” Toph said hoping to protect herself from her daughter’s rage. </p><p>Tajiri could see Lin and Kya were about a second away from fighting the lot of them, and being the only level headed one in he group he suggested they have the remainder of the conversation in the privacy of their home, away from the various onlookers that congregated around them once the fight was over.</p><p>“Tajiri is right, we should go Lin,” Kya agreed.</p><p>“One second Mama, lemme just fix this road first,” Saran said before they left.</p><p>“Lin why did your kid just call Kya “Mama”?” Toph asked. But Lin gave no response, instead she just followed Saran to a spot in the middle of the road where they bent the torn out boulders back into place and bent over the cracks and scorch marks to make the road appear as if the earth had never been disturbed.</p><p> The group of then walked to the family house led by Saran and Tajiri at the front and Kya and Lin at the rear. This gave Lin and Kya a chance to speak alone without involving the rest.</p><p>“Lin, we’re gonna have to tell them about us ya know,” said Kya.</p><p>“I know Kya,” Lin responded.</p><p>“It’s been 25 years, we shouldn’t have expected to keep it a secret forever.”</p><p>“I know, I just- We’ve kept our family in this bubble for over two decades. It’s protected us, protected her, I’m- I’m gonna miss that bubble.”</p><p>“Who knows, maybe this will be a good thing.”</p><p>“Maybe…..”</p><p>“Lin, I love you, Saran loves you and Tajiri is still fully terrified of you but he cares about you. As long as those things remain the same, and they will, everything will be fine.” </p><p>“You’re right…..and I love you too Kya.” </p><p>Kya reached over to grab Lin’s hand and give it a squeeze to reassure her. </p><p>When they arrived at the house everyone waited in silence in the living room. Tajiri and Bumi served tea and biscuits in hopes to make everyone more comfortable until Lin and Kya finished changing upstairs. When they got the call from Mr Quan Lin had bent on her armor and Kya had haphazardly thrown on Lin’s coat over her swimsuit before they left. When they came back downstairs Kya was wearing a simple blue dress and Lin was wearing a similar outfit to Saran’s minus the arm and leg bandages. Kya’s hair was done in a simple braid and Lin’s was void of the usual dozens of pins and left to breath in loose curls down to her shoulders. Everyone stared as they entered the room, more so at Lin than Kya. She looked calmer and less serious, soft even. But the betrothal necklace around her neck is what caught Mako's attention.</p><p>“Chief?” he asked, “Are you and Kya…….married?” </p><p>“Yes,” Lin answered simply.</p><p>Tenzin used every bit of strength he had to stop himself from passing out. </p><p>Everyone started asking questions at the same time again. </p><p>“Look, we know you have questions,” Kya said quieting them down, “But let us explain everything from the beginning.” </p><p>And they did. For several hours they told their story from the very beginning to the end and answered any new questions the others had. </p><p>“And you kept all of this hidden for 25 years,” Toph said, her voice dripping with anger.</p><p>“We aren’t exactly close Toph,” Lin said equally as angry.</p><p>“You should’ve told us.”</p><p>“You and Su left. You had no right to know anything about me after that.”</p><p>“We invited you to smooth things over Lin, you got the letter, we could’ve worked everything out,” Su added.</p><p>“Could we have Su? Because the way everything went down in Zaofu showed me we never would have been able to get past it, not at that time. And the worst part is you two still seem to think our falling out was my fault.”</p><p>“Oh get over yourself. You made a decision to hide her out of spite.” Toph said rejoining the conversation.</p><p>“Oh shut up Toph, you know nothing,” Kya said now annoyed at them attacking Lin, “We hid her to protect her.”</p><p>“From what Kya?” Tenzin asked, “We’re her family, why would she need protection from us?”</p><p>“Not from you you idiot, from everyone else. How many times have your kids been hurt because of a situation that had nothing to do with them? How many times have they been collateral damage in one of your fights? Lin is Chief of police, how much danger do you think Saran would have been in if anyone found out she was our child?” </p><p>“But what about the marriage, why did you hide that from us?” Korra interjected.</p><p>Mako and Bolin we not having it and we’re immediately on her,</p><p>“Seriously Korra what is wrong with you?”</p><p>“Stay out of it, it has nothing to do with you!”</p><p>“Don’t talk to me like that!” Korra shouted back.</p><p>The house was filled with a cacophony of voices as they all fought.</p><p>Asami, Tajiri, Saran and Bumi were the only ones not fighting, instead they were quietly drinking their tea and biscuits until they decided to go back into the kitchen to let the others argue. </p><p>“You know, I actually have one of your father’s pieces in my home,” Asami said as Saran poured her another cup of tea.</p><p>“Oh you do, which one?” Saran asked happily. </p><p>“The Thinking Man, it’s in my parlour. My father and I bought it at an auction a few years ago.” The Thinking Man was a nearly translucent red glass statue of a man sitting at a small table in a contemplative pose. It was on of her father’s larger and more famous pieces.</p><p>“What a coincidence,” Tajiri added before serving them all the fresh mochi he made earlier. </p><p>“Would you like to see his workshop?” Saran offered, and Asami happily accepted. </p><p>The three of them left to see the workshop but Bumi went back to the living room. As the others fought Bumi cleared the used cups and saucers from the room without ever saying a word, then he went up to his room. His jaw was still sore from Saran’s punch and he had a bit of a headache. Tomorrow he would get Kya to heal it but in the mean time he was going to sleep. He’d had enough excitement for one day.</p><p> Asami, Saran and Tajiri were going through Batu's old book of designs and looking at Saran’s own work. They spent about an hour talking about art and business and bonding over Saran and Asami both being young female businesswomen that took over from their fathers. When they all finally went back inside they found the others were still fighting despite their long absence. </p><p>“EXCUSE ME!” Tajiri shouted.</p><p>The others got quiet and let them speak.</p><p>“It is late and we would like to follow Bumi’s lead and go to bed,” Saran started, “You are welcome to stay the night, we have more than enough room, or you can leave. Either way, this has to stop because obviously the conversation is going nowhere.”</p><p>“I’m going back to the airship,” Toph said before stomping out of the room. Su, Tenzin and Korra followed immediately.</p><p> “I have to go with them.” Asami said reluctantly.</p><p>“You are welcomed to return tomorrow Miss Sato,” Tajiri said as he showed her out.</p><p>“Mako, Bolin, what about you?” Saran asked the two young men who had made no attempt to move. </p><p>“We would like to stay,” said Bolin.</p><p>“Only if it’s ok with Kya and the Chief,” said Mako.</p><p>Lin and and Kya reassured them that they had no problem with them staying.</p><p>Saran showed them to their rooms and they all went to bed.</p><p>However, none of them slept that night, and neither did anyone on the airship.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 8</p><p>Everyone</p><p>After those who chose to leave went back to the airship and those who stayed went to their respective rooms, Lin and Kya laid silently in bed. They both stared up at the roof of their room not knowing what to say about the events that had just unfolded. </p><p>‘It might be a good thing  huh,” Lin said sarcastically.</p><p>Kya bit her lip “Ok so I might have misjudged the situation a little bit.”</p><p>“A little bit?”</p><p>“…..maybe a lotta bit, but in my defense I thought Tenzin would be more forgiving.”</p><p>“So did I to be honest.”</p><p>Lin turned onto her side to face her wife, Kya did the same. Their hand met between them and their fingers intertwined. </p><p>“I’m sorry it didn’t turn out how you wanted, I know you wanted everyone to get along be one big  happy family and now you’re disappointed at how it turned out,” Lin spoke. </p><p>Kya sighed, “I'll be fine,” she assured Lin, “What about you, you didn’t have hopes up going into the situation but that argument with your mother and sister was pretty intense.”</p><p>“Yeah. As terrible as it sounds I’ve kind of accepted that despite us being related Toph, Su and I  will never actually be a family. Maybe the people under this roof are the only family I have in this world.” </p><p>“I'm so sorry Honey.” </p><p>“It’s fine, I’ll get over it.” </p><p>“You don’t have to get over it, you’re allowed to be upset especially with how things are turning out.’ </p><p>Lin didn’t say anything. It was hard to believe Kya's words after being told for so long that her feelings made her angry and bitter, that’s why she hid them all the time. Years of emotional gas lighting had really done Lin in, even with Kya's constant validation of her feelings it was still hard for Lin to open up. Kya could see from Lin’s aura that there was some kind of internal conflict going on and she wanted to make Lin feel better. </p><p>“At least you finally have all of your kids under one roof,” she joked. </p><p>“All of my kids?” Lin asked confusedly.</p><p>“Yeah, all of your kids.”</p><p>“Are you high or something, we only have one child Kya.” </p><p>“Correction, we have one daughter, however, our son in law and your two adopted sons make that four kids in total. So yes, All of your kids.” </p><p>“Mako and Bolin are not my sons Kya.”</p><p>“I don’t know Chief, they did choose to stay here instead of going back to the airship with the others.” </p><p>Lin smiled. </p><p>“I know……..Kya?”</p><p>“Toph seemed pretty mad when she left. Do you think she knows we lied about Saran?”</p><p>“I’d bet money she does.” </p><p>She did. </p><p> </p><p>“THEY’RE LYING!” Toph shouted as soon as they all entered the airship</p><p>“What are you talking about Toph?” Korra asked.</p><p>“They lied about why they hid the kid.”</p><p>“So they did hide her out of spite?” asked Su as she walked behind her mother. </p><p>Toph head straight for the galley where she quickly searched around for some cookies.</p><p>“No,” she said sniffing a box almond cookies. Toph popped a couple in her mouth and chewed quickly, “No they didn’t hide her out of spite but they also didn’t hide her for the reason they told Twinkle Toes Jr. I mean, it wasn’t exactly a lie but it wasn’t the whole truth.” </p><p>“ Toph you’re not making any sense!” Tenzin shouted.</p><p>“They’re hiding something from us, something about the girl. Something they really don’t want us to know” </p><p>“Do they really hate us that much that they would lie to our faces,” Su said.</p><p>“Maybe it’s not about you,” Asami had heard enough and decided it was her turn to speak, “Maybe it’s about Saran and maybe it’s up to her whether you deserve to know the truth or not, and even if it wasn’t they don’t owe you anything. Just accept what they said and let it go until they feel comfortable enough to share it with you. Or have you all conveniently forgotten you just met her.”</p><p>Everyone sat in stunned silence at Asami’s words. Korra and Tenzin considered her words, Su and Toph did not. </p><p>“Not a chance,” said Toph, “I missed my grand daughter’s entire life, I’m getting to the bottom of this.” </p><p>“Me too,” Su added. </p><p>“Ugh. Whatever, I’m going to bed. But remember this, the four of you have hurt Lin in worst ways than anyone else in her life and according to her none of you have ever apologized. Yes Su, we know what you did, and you Toph and you Tenzin. If I were you I’d be begging them to forgive me instead of feeling entitled enough to know their secrets or their daughter’s secrets” </p><p>With that Asami left the room. </p><p>The four benders stood silently in the galley, Toph stopped her eating and Su and Tenzin looked to the floor. Korra’s eyes followed Asami out of the room. None of them said anything for a few moments, they been too caught up in their own feelings to remember their plans to apologize to Lin and Kya before everything got so crazy. Wordlessly they walked to their rooms. </p><p>Toph and Su were had separate rooms but Su didn’t feel like sleeping alone that night. She crawled into her mother’s bed but made sure to not get to close before he laid down. Thinking back on everything Lin said at the dinner and everything Asami said earlier in the galley it actually brought tears to her eyes. </p><p>“We really fucked up didn’t we Mom,”  She said as the tears rolled down her cheeks and onto the bed.</p><p>Toph bit her lip and clenched her fists, “I think we did Su.”</p><p>“We hurt her so much,” at this point Su was weeping. </p><p>“I know,” Toph wasn’t crying but she did have to clear her throat a couple of times. “I think we should try again at that conversation we were supposed to have all those years ago.”</p><p>“Yeah….. She was right ya know,” Su wiped the tears from her eyes, “We never would've worked it out the first time. I was too proud back then, I would've rubbed my family and my success in her face and try to make her jealous. I never would’ve apologized.”</p><p>“I would’ve just dismissed everything she said as her being emotional. Neither of us were ready to accept that we were in the wrong.” </p><p>“She’s had this whole life that we weren’t a part of,” Su’s void wavered as the tears returned, “I’m an aunt…. I never thought I’d be able to say that. I- I have a niece and she’s beautiful and smart and strong.”</p><p>“Yeah she really beat the shit outta Twinkle Toes and her friends you shoulda seen it,” the two women laughed at the thought. </p><p>“And she’s married to Kya of all people.”</p><p>“They have always been close.”</p><p>“Yeah but I can’t see it, Kya's so free spirited and reckless, and Lin…..is Lin.”</p><p>“They probably complement each other in the ways I thought you and Lin would.”</p><p>Su contemplated this for a few seconds.</p><p>“I’m surprised Tenzin didn’t pass out when he found out. I mean his sister is secretly married to his ex AND they have a kid,” she said as she wiped the tears away again. </p><p>“Oh trust me his heart definitely did some jumping jacks when Lin admitted to being married to Kya.” </p><p>“So I have a niece and a sister in law.”</p><p>“And I have another grand daughter and a daughter in law.” </p><p>“The Beifong family just got a little bit bigger.” </p><p>They talked some more until sunrise, neither of them tired enough to sleep. A few doors down Korra and Asami were having a similar conversation. Korra entered their room and found Asami changing into something more comfortable. She tried to get her attention but Asami ignored her at first. But despite vowing to remain silent for the rest of the night Asami still had a lot on her chest.</p><p>“What is wrong with you?” she asked. </p><p>Korra was stunned, she’s been asked the question before just never by Asami. </p><p>“What?” was her only response. </p><p>“What is wrong with you?” Asami repeated, “Bolin wasn’t wrong when he said you had a habit of butting into people's business but I’ve noticed that you do it mostly with Lin. Do you think because you saved the world a couple times she owes you an explanation about every she does, do you think that just because you’re the Avatar you get penalize her whenever you're not happy with something she’s done like when you called her bitter and lonely in Zaofu because of what happened with Opal?”</p><p>“What. No. It’s not like that!” </p><p>“Then help me understand what it’s like. Because that woman has devoted her entire being into keeping you safe, she was kidnapped and tortured and had her bending taken away all to protect you and you repaid her with the same cruelty that her sister often did. Why is that Korra? Why do you hate her so much?”</p><p>“I don’t, it’s the opposite, I-” Korra stopped herself from saying the rest of that sentence, out of context it was a strange thing to say. So as much as she really didn’t want to seem soft Korra knew she needed to explain herself, to make Asami understand. With a heavy sight Korra sat on the edge of the and stared at the floor before speaking, “From the moment I first met her Lin had been looking out for me. I didn’t realize before because I was just a hot headed kid with a chip on my shoulder so I thought she was just being a spoil sport. But she was right, I was reckless back then and I often did more harm than good and she was the one that cleaned up the messes I made. And it’s like you said, she’s sacrificed so much for me and when I majorly fuck up she’s always there to help me make it right.. She’s always there when I need her to fight by my side or give me advice or slap across the back of my head when I need to be brought down a peg because my ego has gotten the better of me and I thought it was because she cared about me because…..because…”</p><p>“Because you care about her.” Asami realized, “Korra-”</p><p>“No wait, I need to say this. In the beginning the only family I had was my parents and an uncle an cousins I barely knew, then we found out I was the avatar and that changed, Kya and Katara became my family, then Tenzin and his family, then Mako and Bolin and then you. And somewhere in that time so did Lin. I look up to her and care about her and Kya a lot, so finding they had these two huge secrets that they kept from everyone hurt. A lot. I didn’t mean to seem hot headed or entitled earlier and I’m sorry if I was.” </p><p>Asami moved from standing in front of Korra to sitting next to her. </p><p>“Maybe you should tell them that. Maybe we can go back tomorrow and you can apologize.” </p><p>“An apology can’t make up for what I’ve done.” </p><p>“Yeah you did some shit.” The two young women chuckled at Asami's joke, “but it’s a start.” </p><p>Korra and Asami spent the rest of the night softly telling each other stories about Lin and Kya throughout the years they’ve known them. </p><p> </p><p>Tenzin was alone in his room with his thoughts. He felt alone again, just like he did when he was growing up. Kya and Bumi shared a giant secret that he was completely left out of and it hurt, a lot. And Tenzin knew losing his temper wasn’t the way to resolve anything but it that moment he felt betrayed, he felt left out and most of all he felt a deep sadness. But then he started thinking about Lin. He thought about how she must have felt when he ended things between them. Was her heartbreak anything at all like his, did she feel as lonely as he did? He had a wife and kids he could go home to to make him feel better when he was upset but she had no one back then. And here he comes demanding she and his sister explain their decisions like he deserved it. He was the one that quite literally owed Lin everything he thought. Tenzin rubbed his hands up the back of his head and down to his face. He laid down on the bed and stared up at the roof much like what the others had done. </p><p>“What do you think I should do Dad?” he asked his father’s absent spirit. He imagined Aang giving him the wise old Avatar version of his answer, one that was essentially the same thing he told himself to do. Tenzin decided that tomorrow he would go back to the house and apologize. He thought about how he would do it. Would he be proud about it? Would he grovel for effect? Or would he be transparent and honest about everything? He thought the last one was better. He thought maybe in the future Lin and Kya could actually forgive him. Maybe he would get to know his niece, maybe he would bring the kids to meet their only cousin one day. Maybe Katara could meet her before she passed away. </p><p>Tenzin spent the rest of the night imagining scenarios where his family was together and happy. His whole family. </p><p> </p><p>Saran, Tajiri, Mako and Bolin weren't satisfied with how the night ended either. The brothers spent the night talking about everything that unfolded. They were still finding it hard to picture the Chief as someone's wife or mother. Which was strange considering she was the closest thing they had to one. They talked about Korra and the way they hated how she acted that night, Mako agreed with Bolin about how he thought Korra needed to be put in her place, preferably by the Chief. They talked about Saran and what a bad ass they thought she was. Mako was still in awe of how quick she took the four of them down and expressed this as best as he could. Bolin however was in full on fan girl mode vividly and vibrantly re-telling the event of their fight with Saran after Mako got trapped in the hole. They weighed in on whether or not Saran would have been able to hold her own against Toph, Su and Tenzin. Bolin wondered if she or Tajiri would be down to train or spar with them, maybe he could learn a few moves from or teach her about Lava bending in return. Maybe he, Saran and Lin could all have a training session together. Mako had to remind him several times to keep his voice down with all of his excitement. </p><p>Saran wasn’t sure what her first meeting with the rest of the family would be like but she never expected it to turn out the way it did. She really didn’t like how long the others went on fighting for but she did appreciate the opportunity it gave her to talk to Asami. Tajiri told her how they reminded him of him of each other. He also remarked on the rest of Saran’s family and how accurate Lin and Kya were with their descriptions of them. Su really did have an air of superiority to her, Tenzin really was intense and Toph really did act like she did nothing wrong ever, Korra really was impulsive, Asami really was incredibly intelligent and a great fighter and Mako and Bolin really were loyal sweethearts. Tajiri and Saran talked some more about Asami and Korra and eventually Mako and Bolin. Saran thought it was sweet that they stayed and Tajiri joked about how Lin and Kya should just get it over with and adopt the brothers. Saran wanted to spend the next day getting to know them but unfortunately she had to work tomorrow. Tajiri got the idea to do a big family style lunch for everyone so they would get a chance to talk which Saran greatly appreciated. Tajiri eventually suggested that they should go to sleep but even with the lights out and their eyes closed, their was still too much to think about and they never actually slept. </p><p> </p><p>The next day Lin and Kya came down to find Bolin and Mako practically inhaling Tajiri’s homemade breakfast noodles in the dining room. They immediately straightened and tried to make themselves look dignified when they saw Lin and Kya which made Tajiri laugh. </p><p>“At ease boys we just came to get some breakfast,” Lin said as she looked at them. </p><p>Mako and Bolin forgot about their breakfast momentarily to watched through the open kitchen door as Kya and Lin maneuvered around the kitchen, Kya got the bowls and cutlery and Lin served the food. It was weird seeing the Chief be all…..domestic.</p><p>Everyone ate in semi comfortable silence. Kya looked over at Lin and cleared her throat. Evidently it was not loud enough because Lin didn’t look up from her bowl, so Kya tried again, this time a little louder. Once again nothing, therefore Kya was forced to bend the soup into a liquid tentacle that pointed in her direction. Finally Lin got the hint. </p><p>“Oh right,” she whispered, “Hey Taj, beat it. “</p><p>“What?” he asked after swallowing his mouthful.</p><p>“I said beat it.”</p><p>“What? Why?” </p><p>Lin used her eyes to signal to Mako and Bolin whose heads were still buried in their bowls. Tajiri's food has the affect of making people forget about the world around them. Tajiri caught on and despite not knowing what was going on specifically, he understood that the conversation had to take place without his presence. </p><p>“Ohhhhhh. Ok. I’ll just go…..see what Saran wants for lunch.”</p><p>Tajiri awkwardly took his bowl and left the dining area. </p><p>Kya and Lin had previously agreed to have a conversation with the two brothers and Lin was supposed to take the lead but when it came to it Lin had a hard time wording it and what she meant to ask came out a lot differently. </p><p>“Why are you here?” </p><p>The brothers were taken aback by the question and Kya face palmed at the expected bluntness. Lin took their reactions as a sign that maybe she should try again. </p><p>“Sorry,” she tried again, “What I meant to ask is why did you stay?” </p><p>Kya sensed Mako and Bolin's discomfort and immediately tried to ease said discomfort.</p><p>“Don’t worry,” she said “You didn’t do anything wrong, it’s just that everyone else left except you two.” </p><p>Mako and Bolin looked at each other. While they knew the answer to the question they still found it embarrassing to say it out loud. Kya realized she was probably the only one in the room who wasn’t somewhat emotionally constipated. </p><p>“Look boys,” Kya started, “I know how close you've gotten to Lin over the years and all if these new revelations might be confusing. But what we want you to know is despite everything we see you as a part of the family and if you ever need us for anything and i mean anything we'll be there.”</p><p>Lin added to this sentiment, “And you are always welcome in our homes here and in Republic City.” </p><p>Mako felt himself choking up but Bolin was full on weeping. Before Lin could do anything Bolin had already ran around the table and pulled her and Kya out of their seats and into a bear hug. Kya happily reciprocated the hug immediately but Lin stiffened up. In her awkward attempt to look anywhere but at the people wrapped around her Lin saw Mako across the table looking about as awkward as she felt. So she put everything aside and waved him over.</p><p>“Get in here kid.”</p><p>That was all the prompting Mako needed and before long he was a part of the embrace. </p><p>“FAMILY GROUP HUG!” Saran shouted from behind them all and she and Tajiri rushed across the room to join the others. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What secret could Lin and Kya be hiding about Saran? Is it a good one or a bad one? Can anyone guess what it might be. First person to guess correctly gets an early preview of the next chapter. Hint, Saran's secret is also her father' s secret.</p><p>UPDATE<br/>Someone has ALREADY won the contest wow! Special Thanks to those who made guesses it makes my experience as a fanfic writer all the more enjoyable.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 9 </p><p>Everyone </p><p>After their heartfelt conversation and family group hug Saran went back to work while the others went out to the gardens to train/spar. Mako and Tajiri practiced their lightning bending and redirection while Lin and Bolin were sparring in hand to hand combat. Kya had gotten around to healing Bumi's face after he woke up after breakfast and she was telling him about the conversation she and Lin had with the brothers over a cup of tea in the kitchen. Things were peaceful at the house, besides the grunts and other sounds of effort that could be heard by the four people partaking in vigorous physical activity in the garden. Lin kept getting the better of Bolin by using different techniques she learned over the years and took the opportunity to teach him the importance of learning how to defend yourself against any adversary without bending. Saran was really the best person to teach him this but again, she was working. Kya and Bumi eventually brought the four benders some refreshments which they were very thankful. Mako and Bolin were still getting used to hearing Lin call Kya “honey” or “dear” but they were happy for her nonetheless. </p><p>They were about to go back to their training when the others showed up. Toph, Tenzin, Su, Korra and Asami entered through the gates which Su had bent open. Immediately everyone tensed up at the sight of the others strolling in. Tajiri saw Asami and spoke.</p><p>“Ms Sato I apologize if I didn’t make myself clear, but when I said you were welcome to return that invitation was extended to you solely.” He was in no mood to have to listen to the others argue for hours again. In fact he was pretty sure his ears were still ringing. </p><p>“It’s not like that Tajiri,” Asami explained, “They're not here to fight.”</p><p>“You sure?” Kya asked skeptically. </p><p>“Please Kya, we're just here to talk,” Tenzin added. </p><p> Mako and Bolin were staring daggers at the group along with Tajiri but they said nothing. </p><p>“Lin….Please, “ Su begged. </p><p>Lin looked to her mother, ex and sister, then to the people at her sides. She was tired of arguing and even though she was 50% sure whatever conversation they wanted to have would end in her kicking them out, she couldn’t ignore the other 50% where it wouldn’t. So she looked to the brothers and her son-in-law and urged them to stand down. </p><p>“Boys, why don’t you head inside and help Tajiri get started on lunch, I’m sure he'll need all the help he can get,” she said. </p><p>They young men knew better than to question Lin and did as they were told. </p><p>“Wow Lin, I thought you and Kya only had one kid, turns out you've got four,” Toph tried to joke, but Lin and Kya were in no mood to laugh. They glared deeply at Toph.</p><p>“Ha, funny…” Bumi tried and failed  to lighten the mood. </p><p>“You wanted to talk, so talk,” Lin said ignoring the previous attempts at humour. </p><p>“May we come inside, it’s getting quite hot out,” asked Tenzin.</p><p>Lin and Kya looked at each other, neither of them were eager to invite the others into their homes again, however, there was a desperate look on Bumi's face for them to allow the others inside. They felt a little bad and agreed to let them in. </p><p>“However, if any of you are out of line in any way I will kick you out so fast your fucking heads will spin,” Lin vowed. </p><p>The others agreed to this stipulation and followed Bumi, Kya and Lin inside. </p><p>Minutes later they were all sitting in the living room “enjoying” tea and cookies and waiting for someone to break the silence. Everyone shuffled awkwardly in their seats as Lin and Kya glared right through them. Asami was feeling second embarrassment and disappointment for the people next to her. Disappointed because she remembered how easy it was for them to fight with Kya and Lin but now that they have to apologize they somehow can’t find the words. So Asami did something she knew would get the ball rolling.</p><p>“Ehem,” she cleared her throat, Korra isn't there something you’d like to say to Lin and Kya?”</p><p>Korra's eyes widened, she had no intentions of being the first to say her piece, but apparently that wasn’t what Asami had in mind. </p><p>“I Umm…i…,” Korra stuttered. Asami gave her a soft reassuring smile letting her know that everything would be alright. Korra took a deep breath, “I wanted to apologize to the two of you but mostly Lin.”</p><p>Kya shifted in her seat next to Lin so their arms were slightly touching, it was a subtle way of telling whether Lin’s body had tensed up more than it did before and to soothe her if so. </p><p>“I’ve been unfair to you,” Korra continued, “I have always expected so much from you when I had no right to and even though I wasn’t always in your good graces you put whatever you felt aside and helped me when I needed you. Sometimes I didn’t even deserve it, like in Zaofu, I got mad at you and said horrible things over something that had nothing to do with me, I inserted myself in your business because I felt like I could and I insulted you. You didn’t deserve that and I’m so so sorry. I’m sorry for every time I was cruel or disrespectful or rude and I swear I will never take anything you’ve done for me for granted again. I care about you and I would like to make it up to you if I can.” </p><p>Lin’s face softened at Korra’s words, in truth she never expected anything from Korra let alone her apology. She just thought it was her job to help the Avatar in any way she could, occasional bursts of anger and all. Of course she cared about the girl, how couldn’t she, Lin had watched Korra go through every possible hardship life could throw at her since she was 16, she’d seen her battered, bruised and broken. But most of all Lin had seen Korra pick herself back up and win. Lin couldn’t be more proud, and Korra’s apology tugged at her heart strings. Before she could say anything though, Korra spoke to Kya.</p><p>“Kya, I’ve known you for nearly my entire life and you’re like family to me. But your life is yours and I had absolutely no right to come into your house and question the decisions you’ve made in your life and I’m sorry for doing so.” </p><p>Bolin, Mako and Tajiri were standing on the other side of the living room wall with their ears pressed against it trying their best to eavesdrop on the conversation. Mako and Bolin smiled when Korra was finished with her apology and felt proud when she admitted her short comings. They knew Korra often let her status get to her head and would sometimes act like she was above apologizing, but listening to her put her pride aside and give Lin and Kya the apology they deserved made them happy. Bolin even had to stop himself from running in and hugging her because technically he wasn’t a part of the conversation. Tajiri made plans to sneak away when the conversation was finished and tell Saran everything.  </p><p>Now that Korra was finished saying her piece Lin and Kya could speak their minds on said apology. Kya was the first to speak. </p><p>“I can’t speak for Lin so I won't try to,” she began, “I’m very happy with your apology Korra, it felt very genuine so thank you and apology accepted.”</p><p>Korra smiled at Kya's response but since she was still waiting on Lin's response the smile wasn’t on her face for very long time. Then Lin took a deep breath. </p><p>“You know,” she began, “After you said what you said in Zaofu I spent the night in my room crying for hours, the only reason I even stopped was because I radioed Kya and she helped me through it; but you probably thought I just shrugged it off and went to bed didn’t you?”</p><p>She was right, Korra did. Korra shook her head slowly in shame. </p><p>“Look I’m not saying any of this to make you feel bad, I just want you to understand something. Despite how cold, stoic and mechanical I might come off, I’m a person. I have feelings just like everyone else so doing what you did and saying what you said just because you thought I wouldn’t care was wrong….”</p><p>Korra sank back in her seat and looked down at her feet. </p><p>“But you put your pride aside and it looked like you really meant it, so thank you for your apology.”</p><p>Korra’s eyes brimmed with tears as she smiled. No one knew how much Lin’s acceptance meant to her besides Asami who was ecstatic for the both of them. She reached beside her and held Korra’s hand. Lin and Toph could feel the boys on the other side of the wall high fiving each other excitedly but as softly as they could. It made both of them smirk. </p><p>Tenzin went next. He had decided to speak from his heart but he couldn’t help but brainstorm a few lines he could use. However, once he opened his mouth his mind for the most part went blank. </p><p>“I’d like to apologize to both of you too, I…..” he started. For a few moments he fought to find the right words. Then a series of images flashed through his mind, he saw the moment Lin told him to leave her on Amon’s airship before tearing it apart and getting captured, he saw when they first found her after she got her bending taken away and how she still tried to put on a brave face for them. He saw Kya when she was injured after trying to protect his children and the other airbenders and just like that he knew exactly what to say.</p><p> “I owe you the two of you everything. No one has fought harder or sacrificed more for my family than the two of you. Spirits Lin, you’re my son’s hero and Kya I’m pretty sure my kids like you more than they like me……And they have every reason to. You’ve put your lives on the line for them more times than I can count, and the only reason you even had to is because who they were put their lives in constant danger. Which is why I now understand why you’ve kept Saran hidden this whole time. I’m sorry for everything I said yesterday, your daughter’s safety is priority and you felt as if keeping her a secret was the best way to protect her. I have no place to question that especially since she was born when things weren’t exactly fine between the two of you and myself. And I’m sorry Lin for everything I put you through all those years ago, despite what everyone seems to think none of it was your fault, none of it.”</p><p>Tenzin made a point to add the last part of his final apology because he knew some of the people in the room (Su) and others outside of it always held it against Lin that the only reason they had broken up was because she was selfish. So, Tenzin used the opportunity to set the record straight.</p><p>Lin and Kya looked at each other and then to Bumi who had the biggest grin on his face. Bumi then pretended to cry silently and dramatically by making a face and fanning his eyes like a distraught old lady. </p><p>“Th-that was so b-b-beautiful,” he pretended to stutter out. Tenzin and Kya chuckled whereas Lin facepalmed at the siblings' uncanny ability to make each other laugh in any situation.</p><p>Korra and Asami snickered in their seats and the boys behind the wall laughed quietly. Lin even managed a smirk. The truth was she had forgiven Tenzin for their past the moment she held Saran for the first time. Her fear of being a parent almost cost him his chance to be one. She also understood what it was like to have your entire life be dedicated to pleasing your parents. How could she hold him leaving against him when it worked out so well?</p><p>“To be honest Tenzin,” she said, “I forgave you for all that stuff years ago. I have my wife and my daughter, and if you hadn’t dumped me, I wouldn’t and you wouldn’t have your wife and kids either. But thank you for the apologies nonetheless and thank you for that thing you said at the end.”</p><p>Tenzin smiled slightly then looked to Kya for her response, and in typical Kya fashion she made a show out of it. Kya straightened her face and made the most serious expression she could muster. It made everyone except Lin nervous because she knew full well Kya was just being a pain. </p><p>“Aww Tenny, you know I can’t stay mad at you,” she finally said. Kya laughed when Tenzin very audibly let go of the breath he was holding. </p><p>Everyone but Lin laughed. It was pretty funny but Lin couldn’t laugh. Now that Tenzin was finished her sister and mother would go next and Lin had spent their entire time in the living room not looking at them, something Toph and Su immediately noticed. </p><p>“Can you at least look at us Lin, please,” Su begged once everyone was silent, “please Lin.”</p><p>“Why?” Lin snapped, “You want me to look you in the eyes while you spew a bunch of empty passive aggressive bullshit and never actually apologize so I would forgive you and your conscience would be clear. Again. And I don’t know about you two but this little routine of ours is getting a little boring, so why don’t we skip this part and go straight to you guys fucking off to the other side of the world for thirty more years because I would really rather not waste my time.” </p><p>“WE'RE SORRY!” Toph burst out. Everyone's eyes widened as they turned to her in disbelief. Never had any of them ever heard Toph apologize in their lives. Lin was the most taken aback of them, her jaw might have actually unhinged a bit with how wide it was open. Toph cleared her throat and shifted her weight from one leg to the other uncomfortably but continued.</p><p>“Look Lin, I’m no good at this and usually I just don’t give it any effort, but you deserve effort because your my daughter and I……. Love you. So here goes…. Lin when you were born and I got to hold yoi for the first time I made a promise to you that no matter what I was always gonna love you and protect you from anyone that wanted to hurt you…. Turns out the person that hurt you most was me. My parents were overbearing and smothered me to the point where I felt the need to run away with three complete strangers and an endangered animal species to win a war with a deranged firelord. I remember how helpless and controlled I felt so decided that wasn’t gonna be you, so I thought I should just love you, keep you safe the practical way but make sure you had your space. That was the wrong approach because in the end I just neglected you, and you got hurt because of it. You were hurt and I told you to shake it off it’s like it's nothing time and time again instead of helping you like a mother is supposed to. You deserved someone who could teach you to read and write, to patch you up when you scraped your knee instead of saying to just “rub some dirt on it”, someone who talked to you, listened and cared about how you felt. You deserved better than me….” </p><p>Her voice broke a little in the end so in typical Toph fashion she made Su take her turn so she could compose herself. Poor Su was still reeling from seeing her mother actually speak from the heart again, last time was when Jr was born and she hadn't seen it since.</p><p>“Uh um I-“ she stuttered at first but she too took a deep breath and pushed through, “I’m sorry for joining a gang to spite you because I was jealous of all time you spent with mom, I’m sorry for walking away when you tried to arrest me and I’m sorry for scarring your face with your cables and blaming you for it. I’m sorry for treating you like shit for years and I’m sorry for never saying sorry. I had 30 years to grow up and accept I was wrong and give you the apology you should've gotten years ago but instead I chose to be a bitch, and here we come after hurting you again acting like we have a right to question the decisions you made as a mother for the benefit of your child. No one should understand that more than me, hell I kept my kids confined to Zaofu for most of their lives. I’m sorry for all the things I can't remember to be sorry for which makes me so sad because you probably can remember what I did because it affected you. You’re my sister and I love you and I have done a piss poor job acting like it so I’m sorry. I mean that, I do Lin, I really really do I-,”</p><p>Su's last thought was cut off by Lin suddenly wrapping her arms around her and Toph in a remarkably strong embrace. Both Toph and Su took a second to understand they were being hugged and not crushed to death and returned the embrace. Toph let a single tear slip down her cheek but Su was balling again. With her arms still wrapped around them Lin spoke, </p><p>“I'm sorry too,” she said, “I shouldn’t have been so angry with you all the time Su I should’ve been more understanding that you were teenager acting out and all you needed was your family to remind you they loved you. I’m sorry mom for blaming you for working as much as you did, I have your job now and I realize that even though it’s worth it in the end it fucking sucks because it takes over your life and your family gets hurt because you’re tryjng to keep the city from getting hurt. And most of all I’m sorry for keeping you out of my daughter's life. We were mad at each other and as a result she never got a chance to build any kind of relationships with you.”</p><p>The three women mumbled their apologies for a time as the others in the room got misty eyed looking at it. Except Kya, she was a mess of tears, and Bolin too actually. The only thing that was missing was Saran, but again, working. Kya eventually managed to wife away all of her tears and approached the group. </p><p>“Guys,” she said. Lin removed herself from the hug and moved to wrap an arm around Kya. Kya gave her a look to which she gave a nod in return, no one knew what it meant but they didn’t have to question it much longer, “We know it’s about 25 years too late to be asking this but we want you to be a part of Saran's life, to get to know her. She has a pretty great family and she should be able to tell first hand.”</p><p>“But before you do,” Lin continued, “There’s something you should know. We told you we kept Saran hidden because of my job and who Kya and I are and though that was true for a time it changed over the years. And if it’s alright with my wife, I want to show you why.”</p><p>“Are you sure Lin?” Kya asked.</p><p>“I am,” Lin confirmed. Kya kissed her on the cheek and nodded in agreement. </p><p>“Come with us.”</p><p>The two women led the group along with Mako, Bolin and Tajiri through the house and out to the pool. The sound of Saran's singing voice crept through the walls as they approached the workshop. Tenzin commented on it and the others agreed that it was a beautiful voice. </p><p>Saran was in deep concentration as she worked and failed to sense the others approaching her, she didn’t notice until they were in the room and she was staring across from them. The sand she was bending still hovered in the air above her. Saran looked to her mothers and silently questioned if they were sure she should continue. Lin and Kya smiled and nodded and Saran smiled back before continuing. Gracefully Saran went through her sand bending techniques, a beautiful display of grace and concentration. The sand began to take the form of a cherry blossom tree as if she had built it on the beach. Saran straightened her arms and bent her knees and clasped her hand together out in front of her. When she pulled her right arm back the vibrated with heat and became molten. She pulled her other arm back causing the sand to harden in place finally completing the sculpture. </p><p>Everyone but Lin, Kya and Bumi gasped. </p><p>“Holy shit….” They all muttered including Tenzin. </p><p>Toph walked forward and touched the finish cherry blossom tree just to make sure it was real and she was right about what she thought she just witnessed. The smooth texture of the sculpture confirmed it for her. Slowly she turned to Kya and Lin then back to Saran who was holding in a breath with nervousness. </p><p>“Saran?” Toph asked, “Are you… Are you……a…. Glassbender.” </p><p>Saran's smile grew and she reached out to place a hand on Toph's shoulder.</p><p>“Yeah Grandma, I am.”</p><p>The others repeated what they said earlier. </p><p>“Holy shit.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>BOOM BITCHES!!<br/>Special Shoutout to SoakingtheSun for picking up on my clues and guessing the answer so quickly, you are a genius.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Brief glimpse into Batu's life and how he developed the ability to Sandbend.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry in advance for what you're about to read. </p><p>Trigger warning, this chapter contains what could be determined as graphic depictions of violence and gore. Reader discretion is advised.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 10</p><p>Batu</p><p>Batu was born the son of a tailor and seamstress from one the eastern tribes of the Si Wong Desert that specialized in hiking gear for tourists. While his parents were working a five year old Batu who at the time went by his birth name, was just discovering his gift of Sandbending. As he was busy making little tufts of sand float from place to place in front their house/ shop, Batu didn’t notice the commotion going on in the store behind him. Unbeknownst to him his parents were behind heckled by thugs from a neighbouring tribe. Voices were being raised and threats were being made. It was only when he heard the screams of his parents the toddler stopped his little game and turned around. He waddled to the shop entrance but was suddenly pushed out of the way by four men as they ran out of the shop. The force of the push knocked him over and caused him to land on the back of his neck and shoulders. Automatically Batu started crying and sought out his Mama and Papa. Inside the shop looked like it had been hit by a sand storm, but Batu paid it no mind, he was looking for his parents.</p><p>What Batu saw that day no child should ever see. His parents were sprawled on the floor covered in blood with sand spilling out of their mouths and noses. Batu sat there for several hours bawling from the pain of his fall and the fact that his parents wouldn’t wake up no matter how many times he pushed and cried for them to wake up.</p><p>He was found the following day by horrified tourists that came in to get their gear. One of the male tourists saw him and immediately swept him up and carried him outside away from the carnage. He was a water tribe healer and worked to heal Batu’s injuries that accumulated as bruises on the back of his neck and shoulders. The authorities and tribal leaders were called to the scene. No matter how much they tried they couldn’t get a single word out of Batu who was too traumatized to speak any more.</p><p>It was decided that the tribal leaders and elders would raise Batu as well as train him in sand bending. Batu lived a good life, well as good as it could have been all things considered, but Batu still struggled. The nightmares of that day plagued him for the rest of his life. Many nights he woke up covered in sweat because of the images of his parents lying covered in blood and choking on sand as they fought to remain alive. Batu hadn't spoken a word to anyone until he was sixteen and the tribal leaders told him that they finally caught the men that took his parents from him. The elders had called him into the living room and spoke to him in great length about what course of action would be taken in terms of getting justice for his parents. Unfortunately this included his testimony. Batu was the only other person there that day and unless the men confessed outright, the case depended heavily on his witness testimony.</p><p>Batu had remain silent throughout the conversation until the very end when he looked right at the elders and said, “I was five when it happened, and that was 11 years ago. I wouldn’t get your hopes up.”</p><p>He was right. The day of the trial with the four “Not guilty” pleas, combined with a staggering lack of evidence and the defense absolutely ripping into Batu’s testimony, the four men ended up being found Innocent and released on their own recognizance. Batu was devastated beyond belief. The elders tried their best to comfort him, telling him that it wasn’t his fault that the law wasn’t always on the side of the good. After the trial Batu walked through the desert hoping some animal would kill him or he would die of exhaustion, whichever came first. He walked for several hours in the blazing heat crying, screaming and cursing the spirits until the desert night breeze caused him to shiver. Batu merely ignored it and kept walking. What he failed to realize it that some time ago he had crossed into the neighboring tribe’s territory. He completely ignored the people that looked at him strangely as he walked through a village and he paid them no mind when a few called out to him.</p><p>After accepting he was probably not going to die that night, Batu walked into a nearby bar. He downed two pitchers of cactus juice before the bar keep got annoyed with his sloppy ranting and threw him out. Batu emptied his stomach’s contents on the ground in front of him and waved his hand to cover the vomit with sand so no one would step in it before continuing on with his walk. Batu was no longer in the village when he spotted some men sitting around a bonfire dancing and singing songs. The cold was starting to affect Batu and he thought it would be best to try and join the men to warm up. The closer he got to them the clearer the conversation became.</p><p>“See. I told you,” one of them said, “You weren’t going to jail. Not on my watch.” His speech was slurred and his voice was shaky but Batu recognized him. The defense lawyer. That meant the men he was talking to were…</p><p>“HeYYyy!!” Batu called out as he stumbled up to them, “HEYYYYYY. You sons o’ bitches.”</p><p>The lawyer recognized him from the trial and stood up from where he was sitting. He was tall and muscular and could probably kill Bath with a single strike but he didn’t care.</p><p>“What are you doing here boy?” the man called out.</p><p>“I jusss. i juss wanna know why. Why’d you kill em huh?” What’d did they do.?”</p><p>One of the men turned to him and laughed, prompting the others to join him.</p><p>“Didn’t you hear Boy? We’re Innocent,” another man said between laughs.</p><p>“You and me bof know yer not.” Batu clenched his fists.</p><p>The men continued to laugh much to Batu’s disgust.</p><p>The lawyer spoke again, “Look boy, you’re drunk. Go home.”</p><p>Batu told them he would do no such thing and walked right up to the men’s bonfire and sat right in front of them. He asked the same questions again and every time he was told to leave again, he just ignored them and continued ranting. Several minutes later Batu was standing and beating his chest as he screamed at the top of his lungs at the men. Batu verbally tore them to shreds and chastised them for robbing him of a life with his parents. That’s when the men started to get angry. One of them got up and tried to grab Batu but even in his drunken state Batu still put up a fight. He thrashed, kicked, bit, clawed and screamed. The man that held him eventually got so frustrated that he slammed him onto his back and pushed his knee into Batu’s chest to hold him into place.</p><p>“You wanna know why your parents are dead, Kid. I’ll tell ya. We got high and tried to rob the place, they fought back and died. Nothing less, nothing more.”</p><p>Tears slipped down the sides of Batu’s face and his chest felt like it was being crushed, not by the weight of the man, but by the weight of his words. He started hyperventilating as the images of his parents' corpses came flooding back. It was like he was there all over again, and finding out that they were killed in a failed robbery sent his mind and body into hyper drive. The sand around and underneath them started to float in high quantities around them. It was like a sandstorm was being started right in front of them. The men tried to bend the sand back into place but Batu’s grip on the sand was too. As the sand blew around them it grazed against their skin. At first there was the usual sting of sand as it grazed their skin, but the angrier Batu got the more the grains of sand changed. They became hotter and caused little burns on the men’s bodies. After the sand got hotter it hardened and sharpened. The men started getting little cuts all over their bodies as well. They watched as the shards of the material grew in size and the cuts they caused got wider and deeper. They screamed in pain as the tried to run away but the shards followed. Batu saw the men’s pain and decided it wasn’t enough, their pain even though great did not compare to his. So he made the shards grow even more.</p><p>Giant shards of glass sliced at the men as if they were being cut down by swords. The men’s screams ran a chill up Batu’s spine but he took comfort in knowing that the billowing sound of the sandstorm was drowning them out.</p><p>One of the men, as a last-ditch effort, tried apologizing and begging for his life. But that just made Batu angrier. He stood up from where one of the men had left him lying and slowly he raised his arms above his head. His eyes brimmed with tears despite the disgusted snarl on his face. The giant shards stopped their motion and remained still as they were suspended around the men.</p><p>“You didn’t spare my parents. Why should I spare you?”</p><p>His voice was completely void of emotion as he lowered his arms and walked away.</p><p>There was the sickening wet squelch as the many large shards of glass impaled each of the men. Batu just kept walking and never once turned back.</p><p>Over the course of the next two decades Batu changed his name to the one we know him by now, travelled the world, worked odd jobs and fell in love before settling down in Republic City where he would open a bar and use his art as a way to master glass bending. After his failed relationship and one night stand with Lin, Batu was blessed with a daughter who was just like him. When Saran mastered sand and earth bending Batu decided to tell her and her mother’s the truth about his glass making abilities except for the story of how it came about and taught Saran to glassbend as well. That became their biggest secret besides Saran’s existence.</p><p>After Batu took ill he started reassessing his life. It wasn’t what he had ever thought it would be, but he didn’t regret a single moment of it. His chosen path led to his family and to his daughter. And there was nothing about that he would ever change, not in a million years.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Again, Sorry</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>